FURY
by biansh
Summary: Bella ha descubierto que la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabaja esta haciendo experimentos ilegales. Los científicos de la empresa habían mezclado ADN humano y animal para crear nuevas especies. Uno de estos "experimentos" ha capturado su corazón y hará cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Aunque él la odie por ello. Summary completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no es mía pertenece a Laurann Dohner de la serie "new species" y los personajes pertenecen a Stefanie Meyer de la saga "crepúsculo"**

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

* * *

Bella ha descubierto que la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabaja esta haciendo experimentos ilegales. Los científicos de la empresa habían mezclado ADN humano y animal para crear nuevas especies. Uno de estos "experimentos" ha capturado su corazónyhará  
cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Aunque él la odie por ello.

Edward nunca ha conocido la compasión o el amor. Ha pasado toda su vida en una celda, encadenado y sufriendo los abusos del hombre. Y la única mujer en la que confía, le traiciona. Ahoraes libre y solo piensa en vengarse de ella. Quiere matarla y cuandopor  
fin la encuentra. Asesinarla es la última cosa que quiere hacerle a esa humana tan sexy.

Edward no puede resistirse al tacto de Bella, ni a su cuerpo. Esta obsesionado con suolor.

Bella desea a Edward, siempre lo ha hecho. Ella ansía su cuerpo grande y poderoso y quiere sanar su corazón desolado.

Pero la pasión es una cosa... y la sumisión es otra...

* * *

 **Prólogo**

-"Mierda"-, murmuró Bella en voz baja mientras observaba al hombre encadenado a la pared de la habitación de al lado.

Cada vez que entraba en la sala de observación se deprimía, pero no podía evitar entrar en ella. Ella sabía que él no podía verla a través del cristal y sin embargo parecía que la miraba directamente. Su mirada bajo a su pecho desnudo, los músculos desufísico  
estaban muy bien definidos. Sus grandes bíceps estaban sujetos por cadenas y la rabia era evidente en su rostro, mientras luchaba contra ellas. Ella sentía simpatía y compasión por él. La agresividad que mostraba era normal ya que habíasidodespojado  
de su libertad y de su dignidad.

Su mano se levantó para tocar el marco de madera que rodeaba el cristal. Deseaba poder calmarle y demostrarle que había alguien que se preocupaba por él. Pero lo que mas deseaba, era sacarle de la prisión infernal que lo contenía. Se merecía ser  
movimiento en la esquina de la habitación desvió su atención lejos del hombre al que perseguía durante el día y que llenaba sus pensamientos de noche. El miedo hizo que su corazón se acelerase cuando un técnico entró en la habitación. JacobAlter  
era uno de los monstruos más insensibles que trabajaban para Industrias Mercile. Él realmente disfrutaba del dolor de las pruebas que ejercía sobré los sujetos.

Estaba segura de que esta vez le haría las pruebas con crueldad. Un mes antes, el hombre encadenado a la pared le había roto la nariz cuando Jacob se había acercado demasiado para realizarle una prueba en el codo.

Sabía que se lo había merecido. La contusión aún ensombrecía el rostro de Jacob mientras dirigía una sonrisa maligna hacia su víctima. Él planeaba ocasionarle mucho dolor con las pruebas.

-"Hola 416."- Se rió Jacob y fue un sonido desagradable. -"He oído que has cabreado al doctor Trent. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?"- Jacob colocó una bolsa en la esquina de la mesa de examen. Lo hizo con un golpe fuerte. -"Significa que tengo quehacerte  
algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Hoy vas a sufrir."- Miró hacia la cámara de seguridad de la esquina e hizo con su mano un corte en su garganta.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda"- dijo Bella en voz baja mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

Había oído hablar de las torturas a las que sometian a los presos cuando realmente enfurecían a uno de los médicos. Jacob obviamente no quería que se grabara lo que había planeado para el 416. Tenía que ser muy malo.

Jacob ladeó la cabeza y siguió mirando hacia la cámara, luego sonrió antes de volver a mirar hacia el 416.

-"La cámara está apagada. No habrá ningún registro de esto. El doctor Trent no sabe que vas a tener un horrible accidente, monstruo. No debiste meterte conmigo. Debiste pensar en lo que te pasaría."- El cogió la bolsa que había llevado ala habitación.-"Nadieme  
rompe la nariz y sigue con vida. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo el que fueras castigado. Sólo espere mi momento."- Sacó una jeringuilla. -"Vas a morir hijo de puta!"-

 _Esto no puede estar pasando_ , pensó Bella. No había estado luchado continuamente en los dos últimos meses sólo para perderle ahora. Ella había vivido con el temor constante de ser descubierta, pero el 416 le había dado fuerzas para él,  
ella se había enfrentado a peligrosos riesgos con el fin de reunir las pruebas suficientes para liberarle a él y a los otros prisioneros.

De hecho, ella medio esperaba que los guardias de seguridad vinieran a por ella en cualquier momento. Estaba tan desesperada por recoger una prueba real de lo que ocurría en el centro de investigación que media hora antes había cometido una locura. Habíarobadola  
insignia de un médico para colarse en su oficina y descargar los archivos de su ordenador. Si la seguridad revisaba las cintas de vigilancia, estaría atrapada. Ellos la detendrían inmediatamente y harían su destino tan sombrío comoel del416.  
Ambos estarían muertos al final del día.

Ella vaciló entre hacer algo increíblemente estúpido para intentar salvarlo o seguir las órdenes de su verdadero jefe de nunca interferir. Por fin había obtenido suficientes evidencias irrefutables para poder liberar a los sujetos. Tendría la oportunidad  
deenviar las pruebas al final de su turno si seguía con la cabeza baja, con la boca cerrada y no llamaba la atención de nadie. Esto significaba no hacer nada mientras Jacob asesinaba al hombre restringido a la pared. Su mirada se fijo en el416.

De todos los presos, él era al que más quería liberar.

Desde que había sido trasladada a la zona de investigación de Industrias Mercile, el 416 había llenado sus noches. Se había convertido en la última imagen que veía antes de dormirse cada noche. A veces, era el principal protagonista de sus sueños.

Ya había tomado su decisión. No podía aceptar que eso sucediera porque le rompería el corazón. Ya que no podría vivir con ella misma si no intentaba salvarlo.

-"No seras capaz de pelear conmigo esta vez. Estarás indefenso. Quiero que sepas quevas morir."- la voz de Jacob sonó dura. -"Pero no antes de que te hiera animal."-

Bella se dio la vuelta desesperada por salvar al 416, aunque no tenia un plan en mente.

Ella huyó de la habitación y se obligó a frenarse cuando salió al pasillo, era consciente de las cámaras de seguridad ubicadas allí y se detuvo en la sala de suministros para agarrar un kit de pruebas. Levantaría sospechas si entraba en la celda sinuna  
razón. Tiró la caja de plástico que envolvía el kit y trató de no parecer tan frenética como se sentía cuando entró en el pasillo otra vez. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse a la celda del 416 antes de que Jacob tuviera tiempode hacerle algo

horrible.

-"Bella"-

Se quedó inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se volvió lentamente. Elhabíasalió de una de las habitaciones de gráficos, era un hombre alto ypelirrojo.

-"¿Sí?"-

-"¿Conseguiste la muestra bucal del 321?"-

-"Lo hice"-. Se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de que quería girar y huir.

-"Bien. ¿La dejarás en el laboratorio?"-

-"Por supuesto."-

Alzó su mano libre para frotarse la parte posterior de su cuello.

-"Un día largo ¿verdad?¿No estás ya deseando marcharte de fin de semana? Yo lo estoy"-.

 _Cierra la boca_ se ordenó en silencio, _así podrás irte._ Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Me gusta mi trabajo. Hablando de eso, tengo que tomar una muestra de sangre. Es una ordende stat"-

-"Si. Claro."- paseo su mirada por su cuerpo. -"¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?"-

Le sorprendió por un segundo que él le pidiera una cita.

-"Tengo novio"- mintió fácilmente. La idea de salir con alguien que trabajara en Mercile, le daba náuseas. -"Pero gracias por preguntarme."-

Su boca se tensó y la luz en sus ojos verdes se enfrió.

-"Ya veo. Bien. Me voy. Tengo que actualizar unos informes."- El se encamino en la dirección opuesta y se alejó. -"tengo demasiado papeleo"- se quejó antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

 _Las cámaras están mirándome_ , se recordó Bella mientras resistía el impulso de recorrer el pasillo a toda velocidad. Ella llego hasta la celda del 416 como si no estuviera preocupada. Al menos esperaba haber dado esa impresión.

 _Querido Dios_ , oró en silencio, _que haya llegado a tiempo_. Sus dedos temblaban mientras pulsaba el código digital de la puerta. Emitió un pitido cuando aceptó su códigoy las barras de acero que la bloqueaban, se deslizaron haciaun

lado y la puerta se abrió. Entró en la habitación rápidamente.

Ella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía.

-"Estoy aquí para tomar una muestra de sangre."- La puerta se cerro automáticamente tras ella, las barras de acero volvieron a su lugar y unzumbido fuerte sonó para subrayar este hecho.

Su mirada se quedo fija en la escena que tenia delante, se quedó sin aliento ante el horror puro de lo que estaba presenciado.

El 416 no estaba encadenado a la pared. Estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo duro y frío de cemento. Las cadenas ahora estaban fijadas a sus muñecas, y estas habían sido bloqueadas en uno de los pasadores cementados en el suelo, tenia los brazos estiradospor  
/encima de su cabeza y las piernas encadenadas y abiertas. Jacob le había quitado los pantalones. Su ropa era solo un montón blanco en el suelo. Jacob estaba de rodillas entre las piernas obligadamente separadas del416.

Tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la horrible situación que había interrumpido. Jacob se sentó sobre los talones congelado, estaba sorprendido por su repentina aparición, pero él se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo. Dejó caer lo queparecíaser  
/una de las porras de los guardias en el suelo de hormigón y trató de levantarse. Tenia desabrochado su pantalón y maldiciendo, trato de cerrarlo.

-"Eres un maldito cabrón enfermo!"- Le gritó Bella.

Ella entró en acción antes de pensarlo, agarro el estuche de plástico con tanta fuerza, que se lo clavo dolorosamente en la palma y le golpeo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Se lo estrelló contra la cara. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y gritó,peroBella  
/nose detuvo hasta que cayo en el suelo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en su vientre y con su cuerpo lo mantuvo abajo, cogió el estuche con ambas manos y le golpeo en la cara con rabia. Él trató de cubrir su cara, pero despuésde unos

cuantos golpes las manos cayeron al suelo, inertes.

-"Eres un monstruo"-, jadeó y lo golpeó otra vez. Cuando observo que su rostro estaba ensangrentado se detuvo, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba con horror al técnico. Su mirada se levanto al kit y al ver las manchas de sangre lo dejócaer

al suelo, en estado de shock se levanto de encima del hombre caído. Su pecho no se movía. -"Oh Dios"-, jadeó. Alargó la mano hacia su garganta con un gemido de desgarro y le buscó el pulso. Ella no pudo encontrarlo . -"Oh Dios, OhDios, Oh Dios"-estaba  
/segura de que lo había matado.

Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al 416. Él la miró, sus ojos estaban abiertos y parpadeó, su mejilla estaba contra el suelo y había visto lo que había hecho. Le temblaron las manos y bajó la mirada hacia ellas.

Había matado a Jacob. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo al horrible monstruo al que había atacado en un ataque de pura rabia. Se lo merecía. Trató de calmar su pánico. Piensa. Van a venir a buscarlo. Ellos sabrán que lo maté. Me van a llevar arastras,me  
/torturan para saber por qué intervine y me mataran. Las pruebas nunca llegarán a la policía.

 _¡Piensa Bella, maldita sea¡_ Miró a la cámara. Por lo general una luz roja parpadeaba pero ésta no lo hacia. La cámara no estaba en marcha. El guardia había seguido las instrucciones de Jacob. Nadie más que el 416 era testigo de lo quehabíapasado  
/realmente. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo las cámaras permanecerían apagadas, pero suponía que lo estarían hasta que Jacob les ordenase iniciarlas de nuevo. Tragó saliva y se puso de rodillas. Toda su atención se centróen el hombreque la

miraba con tanta atención y que estaba indefenso en el suelo.

-"Vas a estar bien"- le susurro a él.

Los sujetos eran peligrosos. Había sido advertida mil veces de que las cadenas podían romperse. Industrias Mercile había alterado ilegalmente ADN-humano con ADN-animal para crear hombres más fuertes. Incluso su apariencia era distinta. Algunosdelos  
/asistentes y algunos médicos habían sido asesinados por la gente que habían creado.

Esa noticia la motivo a investigar, pero luego, acabo odiando a todos los que trabajaron en los experimentos ilegales. Entro en Industrias Mercile como una simple enfermera y se encontró con que la compañía era capaz de hacer cualquier cosapor conseguirun  
/dólar.

Observó cautelosamente al 416 mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por encima de su cuerpo desnudo. Su espalda subía y bajaba con una respiración intermitente, pero no se movía. Se dio cuenta de que tenia una herida en un lado. Al tener los brazosestirados  
/hacia arriba, pudo verla con claridad.

Bella dudo. Podría matarla si él rompía una cadena. Pero por él valía la pena arriesgarse. Se lo repitió un par de veces mientras se acercaba. Ya había decidido poner su vida en peligro cuando acepto trabajar para la policía y sabia queexistía la

posibilidad de que no consiguiera sobrevivir. Demasiadas barbaridades se cometían en esta compañía que sólo se preocupaba por el dinero. Tenía que detenerlos.

-"No voy a hacerte daño"- le prometió. Su mano rozó el lado de la herida y se agito con ira. Jacob le había clavado con fuerza una aguja y le hizo un orificio del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos. Su mirada se dirigió a su cara. -"¿Élte hadrogado?"-

El hombre no le respondió, pero ella no esperaba que lo hiciera. Ella sabía que podía hablar, había oído a algunos de ellos maldecir y amenazarla cuando les habían sacado sangre, pero éste nunca le había hablado. Las veces que había entradoen su

celda, ni siquiera gruñía. Siempre se mantuvo en silencio. De vez en cuando la olía, pero su mirada marrón siempre se quedo fija en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella volvió a tragar saliva y cuando noto su piel caliente se dijo quea lo mejor

estaba enfermo.

-"Vas a estar bien. Él está muerto y ya no podrá hacerte daño nunca más."-

La mano de ella se arrastró un poco más abajo. Hizo una mueca al ver lo que Jacob le había hecho. Su culo estaba rojo por los golpes de la porra. Jacob le había golpeado las nalgas, los muslos y la parte posterior de las piernas. Ella apretólos

dientes. Ella no había llegado a tiempo para evitar este horror. La sangre cerca de su recto le afirmo lo que había supuesto. Lo que Jacob le había hecho.

Había utilizado la porra para violaranalmente al 416. Llena de rabia le lanzo una mirada asesina al hombre muerto. Sus pantalones estaban abiertos y su polla flácida estaba cubierta con un condón. No vio sangre en él. Eso la alivio,al menos había

llegado antes de que lo hubiera violado con su pene. Un gruñido emanó del 416.

-"Tranquilo"- le susurro ella. -"Estás sangrando. Déjame echarte un vistazo. Soy enfermera."-

No se molestó en ponerse un par de guantes. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tenía. Con sólo una ligera vacilación levantó su pierna para tener una mejor vista y miró su culo redondo. Sus manos le tocaron suavemente, le extendió las mejillaspara

poder comprobar los daños.

-"Estoy muy apenada por lo que te hizo. Parece que él"- Su voz se apagó. Decirle que Jacob no le había penetrado profundamente le sonaba horrible. Esto no debería haberle ocurrido. -"Vas a estar bien."- Por lo menos físicamente,se corrigió. Sus

manos soltaron su culo.

Se movió de entre los muslos para arrastrarse al lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó para examinarlo. Él la miró y ella vio la rabia en su mirada. Sus labios se abrieron y revelaron unos colmillos afilados. Él legruñó un poco más fuerte queantes. Pero

su cuerpo no se movió.

 _Querido Dios, tiene caninos._ Podía verle los dientes muy de cerca. Eran iguales que los de un perro o un vampiro. Supuso que probablemente le habían inyectado ADN de una raza canina. Eso podría explicar el gruñido terrorífico

que surgió desde el fondo de su garganta y que extrañamente se parecía al de un perro. Ella vaciló, tenía miedo de que la mordiera con esos dientes afilados si se acercaba demasiado.

-"Tranquilo"-le instó de nuevo. -"No voy a hacerte daño."- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban inusualmente grandes y parecía un poco confundido. Jacob evidentemente le había drogado, pero no tenía ni idea de

lo que había utilizado.

El poderoso hombre tumbado en el suelo, no se podía mover. Pero estaba segura de que habría luchado cuando Jacob le había asaltado. Ahora estaba dócilmente tumbado junto a ella, pero sus ojos eran vivaces y otro gruñido salio de sus labios

ligeramente entreabiertos. Ella trató de no estremecerse ante la vista de sus colmillos afilados.

-"¿Te hizo algo más ? ¿Mencionó el medicamento que te dio?"-

El 416 dejó de gruñir, pero no dijo nada. Se pregunto si la droga era lo que estaba impidiéndole hablar. Sabía que tenia que revisarle rápidamente y buscar la manera de salir de este lío. Las cámaras de seguridad la habrían grabado

cuando entro en la habitación.

Abrió el pasador metálico cementado en el suelo para liberar las cadenas de los brazos que lo mantenían en el suelo y gruñó mientras empujaba al gran macho sobre su espalda. Era muy alto y tenía que pesar por lo menos doscientas sesenta

libras o más. Ella trato déno mirar boquiabierta su ancho pecho o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Bella noto que su piel estaba muy bronceada. Seguramente seria su tono natural, pensó, ya que lo mantenían bajo tierra. El pelo castaño oscuro y el profundo color chocolate de sus ojos le decían que tenía que ser un nativo americano. Por

supuesto, era más grande que cualquier nativo americano que había visto. Supuso que tendría ascendencia de un husky alto.

No era guapo en el sentido convencional, sus pómulos tan pronunciados le hacían parecer demasiado áspero. Algunos no le considerarían bien parecido, pero era bastante exótico. Supuso que su estructura osea era causada por la alteración

genética que habían usado en él. Su mirada no era completamente humana. El odio en sus ojos y su mandíbula tensa, le daba un aspecto de gruñón.

Le gruño de nuevo en el momento en que se acercó más y la hizo detenerse, el corazón le latía con fuerza y el miedo la atravesó. Él la miró ásperamente proyectandole lo peligroso que podía ser.

Le molestaba encontrarlo en este momento extremadamente atractivo. Pero no podía negar que le atraía su cuerpo musculosamente masculino. Si él recuperaba el movimiento iba a morir. Ella lo sabía y aun así deseaba tener sus manos sobre

él.

Ella miró al otro lado de la habitación y observo la pintura blanca en el suelo a lo largo de la habitación. El personal la llamaba la línea de la muerte. Todos los sujetos de pruebas eran encadenados allí por sus extremidades. A veces

eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper las cadenas. Pero no podían con cuatro a la vez.

Ahora estaba sentada en el interior de una habitación de la muerte, con un hombre enfurecido y cuyos dos enormes brazos estaban encadenados pero no estaban sujetos a nada.

Esa realidad la hizo querer arrastrarse lejos de él, pero resistió el impulso. Tenia que salvarlo. Si. Él necesitaba su ayuda. Haría lo que pudiera por él y oraría porque no entrara nadie. Ella sólo podía esperar que los fármacos no

desaparecieran inmediatamente. Probablemente le rompería el cuello antes de que pudiera suplicar por su vida. Él odiaría a todos los que trabajaban en Mercile y tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Su mirada se posó en el cadáver

de Jacob y con los dientes apretados se obligó a volver la mirada al 416.

Tenia marcas rojas en el estómago. Sus dedos trazaron la prueba de que Jacob le había golpeado allí. Ella palpo su caja torácica y comprobó que no tenia huesos rotos. Su vientre tenía los músculos firmes, incluso eran duros mientras

yacía laxo, pero no sintió nada que le pudiera sugerir que sufría una hemorragia interna. Trató de ser profesional, pero sus dedos se demoraron demasiado en sus músculos. El tocarle le afectaba como mujer y él era peligrosamente

sexy.

Su mirada bajó a su área pélvica. Era incapaz de no mirar a este hombres que encontraba tan atractivo y jadeó.

Antes de pensarlo, se movió y agarro su verga que estaba un poco hinchada. Trató de ser cuidadosa. Jacob le había envuelto, unas cuantas veces, una gruesa goma alrededor del pene. Se las arregló para soltarla y la tiro tan pronto como

se la suavemente la piel enrojecida antes de darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de su acción. Su mirada se quedó allí y se dio cuenta de que era impresionante. Al no llegarle la sangre al eje se le había dilatado,

dolorosamente.

-"Ese hijo de puta"-, murmuró ella y maldijo a Jacob por haberle hecho esa cosa tan horrible y cruel. Sus mejillas se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Más se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta de cómo su cuerpo había

respondido al tocarlo. Ella había tocado su polla, aunque sólo fuera para eliminarle de la tortura.

El 416 gruñó. Su mirada se desvió hacia su cara. Él la miró con ojos oscuros y furiosos y se dio cuenta de que aún le agarraba la polla, la soltó rápidamente.

-"¡Lo siento! Tenia que quitarte eso."-Ella bajó la mirada hacia su apéndice y vio que la marca de la goma todavía estaba roja y se cabreo. -"Estoy segura de que estarás bien."-

Eso esperaba. Era evidente que Jacob había querido hacerle mucho daño. Si hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo esa goma, la falta de sangre en su polla le habría dañado gravemente. Aunque, ese bastardo había planeado matarlo, también quiso

desfigurarlo.

Era un hombre muy sexy y ese pensamiento le dio ganas de gemir y la hizo más consciente de como su cuerpo respondía al varón desnudo tumbado delante de ella. Ella sacudió mentalmente ese pensamiento. No podía permitirse el lujo de

ir por hay, tenía que dejar de mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

Se mordió el labio, tenia que pensar en cómo salir de este lío. También necesitaba terminar su turno para lograr entregar los datos que había robado para la investigación.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el muerto una vez más. Seguía donde lo había dejado, le había matado al golpearle fuertemente con el kit en la nariz. Y se parecía al golpe de un puño. Su intestino se retorció.

-"Mierda. Sólo veo una manera de salir de esto".- Conocía la mirada enojada del 416. -"Lo siento. No tengo otra opción."-

Ella vaciló, quería decirle quién era en realidad, pero no se atrevió. ¿Y si lo contaba? Él podía delatarla. No tenia ninguna razón para confiar en alguien que trabajase para Mercile. Estaba segura de que sólo obtendría lo peor de él,

aunque ella no le hiciera ningún daño.

El pánico le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies cuando ella se disculpó por sus intenciones. Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo se negó. Podía mover los ojos, parpadear y tragar. Unos cuantos gruñidos le habían salido, pero no podía hablar.

¿Vas a matarme ahora? ¿Entonces por qué mataste al técnico que me atacó?

Solo ella, pensó frenéticamente, podría preocuparse de que muriera indefenso en el suelo de su celda. Aspiró el olor de la mujer que nunca dejó de agitar su cuerpo. Bellasiempre vino a él con dulzura, su tacto fue suave y su

mirada amable mientras tomaba las muestras de él. Había sido el único ser humano que le había dado una honesta y cálida sonrisa e incluso le había mirado con interés las veces que entro en su dominio.

Había confiado en que ella no le lastimaría. Era la única que podía caminar dentro de su celda sin que él se tensara ante la anticipación del temor, del dolor o de la humillación. Vio con miedo lo que estaba pensando en sus hermosos

ojos azules y eso le arrancó un poco de su corazón. Él nunca la habría amenazado por acercarse. Hasta hoy.

La idea de aterrorizarla antes le habría hecho sentirse mal. Habría perdido su sonrisa, una que había llegado a apreciar. Ella no llevaba trabajando aquí mucho tiempo. Y aunque él no tenía ningún concepto del tiempo, sabia que ella

no había sido parte de su vida hasta hace poco.

Su cuerpo comenzó a responder a su presencia y su polla se movió. Le dolía por lo que ese hombre le había hecho, pero no pudo hacer ningún otro movimiento que le diera la esperanza de que el resto de su cuerpo se estaba recuperando

también. Bellale hacía desear cosas. Deseaba tocar su largo pelo rubio o presionar la nariz contra su cuello para inhalar su maravilloso aroma. A veces soñaba con tenerla desnuda bajo él y sin estar atado por las cadenas.

Tenía ganas de tocarla y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Escuchar su voz y aprender todo lo relacionado con esa mujer que tanto le fascina.

El sonido de su voz siempre fue música para sus oídos. Quería ver su sonrisa y escuchar su risa. Quería respuestas sobre la mujer que había capturado su alma. Su piel parecía increíblemente suave y olía tan bien, demasiado bien.

Pero ahora ella le había declarado que estaba planeando hacerle daño. Y esa traición tan cruel y dolorosa rugió en su alma.

También sintió vergüenza por lo que ella había presenciado. Ella le había salvado de ser violado por ese hombre muerto y ahora conocía el sufrimiento que le había costado. La indignidad que había padecido por la crueldad de un ser

humano. Le dolía saber que cuando le mirara, tendría esa imagen en sus recuerdos. Le dolía y eso le enfureció.

Había conseguido sacarla de su fantasía sexual con é gruñó otra vez para asustarla e impedirle que hiciera lo que había planeado. Su cuerpo se negó a cooperar ya que sus miembros no le respondían. No la mataría aunque consiguiera

moverse, evitaría la tentación de lo que su instinto le exigía. La forma en la que la quería no era aceptable entre un recluso y su captor.

Vio cómo se puso de pie y se aparto de su línea de visión. Cuando ella lo había vuelto sobre su espalda le había bloqueado la visión del hombre muerto. Intentó volver la cabeza pero no pudo. Pero la escuchó, la olio y escuchó unos

extraños ruidos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tenía ni idea y eso le asustaba. Todos los seres humanos eran crueles. Ellos no tenian piedad.

Todavía le sorprendía que hubiera matado a su atacante, por dos razones. En primer lugar, que consiguiera detener a su asaltante y en segundo lugar, porque ella no eragrande.

Había derribado a un varón. Tal vez, la había sobrevalorado. Pensó que ella era delicada y suave, pero había atacado a un macho adulto salvajemente. Su corazón se aceleró. Trató desesperadamente de mover sus miembros pero permanecían

insensibles.

-"Eres un hijo de puta sin valores. Te odio y quiero que lo sepas"-susurró Bella.

El dolor se apoderó de él cuando su mente registro esas palabras,aunque no se sorprendió por ellas. Conocía a todos los que trabajaban en el interior de estas instalaciones de pruebas. Ellos solo sabían abusar de sus prisioneros.

¿Por qué había pensado que ella seria diferente? había sido un error por su parte.

Un error estúpido e imperdonable. La furia se apoderó de él y movió un dedo. Movió la boca y lanzo un gruñido silencioso que prometía venganza. Se vengaría de la mujer que había conseguido engañarlo haciéndole creer que era diferente.

-"Eres un hijo de puta sin valores. Te odio y quiero que lo sepas."-Ella sólo esperaba que

Jacob pudiera escucharla dondequiera que estuviera después de su muerte. Ella quería

que él supiera lo que pensaba de él. Ella no sentía el haberle matado. Y aunque eso

perturbara un poco su mente, sabia que lo superaría pronto. No se merecía que se

sintiera culpable por su muerte.

Bellalimpio el kit, lo observo detenidamente y no detecto rastros de la sangre de Jacob.

Estaba un poco abollado, pero nadie se daría cuenta de inmediato. Escondió la tela que

había utilizado para limpiarlo dentro del kit.

Tuvo que tocar su cuerpo para tirarle un poco de los pantalones y exponer completamente el condón. Eso no dejaría ninguna duda sobre cuales habían sido sus intenciones.

Bella trató de calmar el pánico que crecía dentro de ella. Su mirada se desvió al 416 que aun estaba en el suelo. No se había movido, gracias a Dios y aún respiraba. Y sólo pudo rezar para que su plan funcionara y para que creyeran

lo que les diría.

Él era demasiado valioso para matarlo. Los médicos y el personal siempre abusaban de él, pero Jacob había planeado matar al 416 contra las órdenes de doctor Trent. Él iba a estar bien. Tenia que creer eso.

Sacó otra gasa del kit y se limpió la sangre aún fresca . Se volvió hacia el 416. ¿le odiaría por hacerle esto? Probablemente. Pero no tenía otra opción. Ellos nunca le permitirían salir de la instalación subterránea si era sospechosa

de la muerte de Jacob.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle al 416 lo que pensaba hacer. Si se lo decía, tal vez nunca conseguiría alcanzar la superficie. Y ella tenía que evitar cualquier sospecha para poder salvarlo a él y a todos los demás.

Ella encontró la aguja que Jacob había utilizado. Por suerte la había cubierto de nuevo después de pinchar al 416. Odiaba correr el riesgo de provocarle una infección al 416, pero no tenía más remedio que volver a utilizar la aguja.

Esperaba que Jacob no hubiera tocado nada con ella antes de taparla.

Bella dudo. Una vez hecho esto ya no habría vuelta atrás. Así que se movió con rapidez antes de cambiar de opinión. Se agachó junto al 416 y paso la servilleta ensangrentada sobre sus nudillos y la sangre de Jacob mancho sus manos.

Se negó a mirarle a la cara mientras le inculpaba del asesinato. Ella simplemente no podía. Ellos no lo matarían. A veces algunos técnicos eran asesinados, otras atacados,pero ellos no mataban a los sujetos de prueba. Eran

demasiado valiosos. _Él estará bien,_ pensó.

Se levantó, elimino la última gota de sangre en el kit y destapo la jeringa. Se volvió. Odiaba hacerledaño. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Seguía indefenso. Ella quería abrazarlo, aunque él quisiera verla muerta. Quería

mostrarle algo de compasión, pero no podía en este momento.

Éltenía que asumir la culpa de la muerte de Jacob y ella tenía que conseguir entregar las pruebas de la investigación. Una vez entregadas, un juez podría emitir la orden de registro. Los sujetos quedarían libres e Industrias

Mercile seria juzgada por los secretos sucios que escondía al mundo.

Ella se inclinó sobre el 416. Su hermosa mirada estaba enojada, pero centrada en ella. La rabia ardía en su mirada. Se tragó la bilis que se le subió a la garganta al pensar en lo que iba a hacer con él

-"Lo siento. En serio. Tengo que hacer esto por ti."-

-"Te voy a matar"-le dijo con voz áspera. Movio la mano en el suelo junto a ella. -"Lo juro!"- gruño en su garganta. -"Te matare con mis propias manos."-

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Obviamente él había comenzado a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Miró hacia donde Jacob le había inyectado y le clavó la aguja un poco más abajo.

Luego se levanto sobre sus pies sin mirarle y mientras que él gruñia por el dolor infligido, se estrello contra la pared. El dolor explotó en su mejilla. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse y la sangre llenó su boca.

Esta sala no tenía espejo como la sala de observación. ¿Pero y si la había visto alguien? _No_ , pensó,porque si ese fuera el caso, la seguridad ya habría inundado la habitación para arrestarla.

Esperaba que su cara se viera tan mal como se sentía. Sus dedos temblaron mientras introducía el código de la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió tiró desesperadamente de ella. Salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró automáticamente

bloqueándose detrás de ella.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasillo, volvió la cabeza para la cámara de seguridad y gritó.

-"¡Ayuda! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ayuda!"-

Pasaron unos segundos y el sonido de unas botas corriendo llego hasta sus oídos. Cuatro guardias de seguridad aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo. Los hombres jadearon cuando pararon y la miraron con confusión.

-"Entré en la habitación para tomar una muestra de sangre",- sollozó. -"Jacob estaba agrediendo sexualmente al sujeto de prueba. Él me atacó."-Subió la mano a la contusión en su cara. -"Creo que me desmaye y cuando me recupere

vi como el 416 rompía la cadena de un brazo. Jacob le inyecto algo, pero los efectos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. ¡Creo que está muerto! Creo que el 416 le mato antes de desplomarse en el suelo."-

 _Que Dios me perdone_ , rezó en silencio. Los guardias de seguridad agarraron sus armas introdujo el código para abrir la puerta y luego los cuatro se precipitaron al interior de la celda 416. La puerta se cerro

detrás de ellos. Otro equipo de seguridad llegó junto con una parte del personal médico.

El doctor Brennor la curo en una de las habitaciones de los empleados. La miró ceñudo mientras limpiaba su boca.

-"Vas a estar bien."-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"¿Qué van a hacerle al 416? Lo que Jacob le estaba haciendo está mal."-

La ira apretó la boca del médico pelirrojo.

-"Lo sé. Hacemos esto para encontrar una cura a enfermedades a la que los animales son naturalmente inmunes o resistentes. Y para evitar que las enfermedades de los animales pasen a los seres humanos. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero nos costó

crearlos? El personal debería utilizar a las putas para follar."-

Bellatuvo que cerrar su boca y bajar la mirada para no mostrarle cómo le disgustaba, horrorizaba y enfurecía su fría evaluación de la vida. Esos sujetos a los que él se refería respiraban.

-"Ahora tenemos que hacer un montón de pruebas a esos monstruos con las drogas que hemos preparado para mejorar las habilidades militares."-Se giró para quitarse los guantes. -"¿ves que grande es lo que hemos hecho? ¿Qué

importante? Los usamos parasaber cuanto daño podrá recibir un ser humano y con que rapidez se curaran. ¿Sabes cuántos miles de millones de dólares en contratos estamos consiguiendo? ¿Cuánto dinero hemos hecho hastael momento? Ellos son nuestros

prototipos. Ellos muestran como de fuertes y letales pueden ser con nuestros farmacos. Todos quieren comprar lo que hemos conseguido. Ese maldito Jacob podría habernos costado mucho dinero.

El 416 es demasiado valioso para perderlo".-

Cerró los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas de alivio. No lo matarían. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Puede que llegue a odiarla por inculparle del asesinato, pero viviría. Ahora sólo tenía que terminar su turno y salvarlo de

la única manera que podía. Ella llevaría a Industrias Mercile ante la justicia.

-"Hey"- suspiró el doctor Brennor. -"Lo siento. Estoy hablando de dinero y tu acabas de sobrevivir a una experiencia traumática. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Tomate el resto del día libre. Diablos, llama y di que estas enferma".-

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró ocultándole lo mucho que le odiaba.

-"Gracias."- Su voz tembló. -"Estaba asustada".-

Él la agarró del brazo, se lo frotó y le sonrió.

-"Puedo ir a visitarte a tu casa más tarde."- Su mirada bajó a sus pechos. -"No deberías estar sola."-

-"Tengo novio"- mintió de nuevo.

Él la soltó.

-"Está bien. Marchate. Le diré a seguridad que te envió a casa temprano."- Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al teléfono mientras Bellalo observaba.Y ella esperaba enviarlo derechito a la cárcel.

* * *

Hasta aquí el prólogo espero les guste tanto como a mi esta serie trataré de subir todos los libros que serán Edward-Bella todos cuando suba el segundo libro les diré cómo estará la dinámica para que sepan quien es quien en lossiguientes libros.

Solo cambiare los nombres de quienes serán los protagonistas todos lo demás se mantendrán igual.


	2. Capitulo 1 El reencuentro

_No se qué pasó cuando subí el prólogo que se le pusieron espacios donde no debería haber espero que en este y los próximos capítulos no tener ese problema disfrútenlo._

* * *

Once meses después en el Sur de California.

Bella suspiro y se ajusto los auriculares del MP3 que llevaba en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de algodón. Las temperaturas cálidas le hacían sudar incluso a las once de la noche. La brisa ligera abanicó su piel cuando abrió la ventana. El sistema  
/de aire acondicionado de su dormitorio se había vuelto a estropear. Los equipos de mantenimiento todavía estaban solventando los problemas técnicos del recién construido edificio.

Se acercó a las puertas del balcón que tendía a dejar abiertas y salió a disfrutar de la agradable brisa que ayudaría a refrescar su cuerpo acalorado. Ella tomó un sorbo de agua fría de la pequeña botella de plástico que había tomado de la mini-nevera  
/cuando entró en su apartamento.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. Vivía en el tercer piso del Homeland. Y acababa de terminar su turno. Su atención se desvió hacia el muro de seguridad de aproximadamente diez metros de altura y que patrullaban los guardias.

El edificio nuevo tenía un parque de cinco mil hectáreas y estaba rodeado por árboles. Era su segundo día viviendo allí. El edificio era una donación del gobierno para albergar a los supervivientes de Industrias Mercile. Era un oasis apartado del resto  
/del mundo donde podrían vivir y adaptarse a la libertad dentro de una comunidad segura. Necesitaban un refugio seguro.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el día que Mercie fue asaltada por las fuerzas del gobierno y la Ley. Otras tres plantas de pruebas fueron descubiertas. Las victimas fueron puestas en libertad, pero no todos ellos habían sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para  
/ser rescatados. El número de sujetos muertos estaban en los cientos y esas pérdidas habían roto su corazón.

Bella se obligó a abrir los ojos. Cuando llevaba dos años trabajando en el edificio administrativo de Mercile fue abordada por el agente Víctor Helio. El le había contado que había rumores sobre una instalación secreta allí que investigaba con drogas  
/ilegales en seres humanos. La política había tratado de introducir a agentes encubiertos, pero Mercile se había negado a contratar a gente de fuera. Como ya era una empleada de Mercile no levanto sospechas cuando pidió la transferencia a una de sus  
/instalaciones de investigación.

El horrible echo de que investigaran con seres humanos le hizo acceder a espiar para ellos. No aceptaron su petición hasta seis meses después. Entonces conoció al 416 y a los otros. Sus vidas eran un infierno. Ella había arriesgado su vida por conseguir  
/esos archivos. Y gracias a ellos un juez ordenó el asalto al establecimiento.

Ella suspiró. Pregunto muchas veces si el estaba vivo y nunca le contestaron. Según la policia, eso violaba la política de protección de las victimas.

Muchos habían sido asesinados antes de que la policia llegara a las zonas subterráneas donde los mantenían. Por lo que sabía, el 416 podría haber muerto encerrado en su celda sin saber que la ayuda había tratado de llegar hasta él. Se le rompió

el corazón al considerar esa posibilidad.

Bella se quitó los auriculares de sus oídos, apagó su reproductor de MP3 y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Lucho contra la angustia que la llenaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Ella quería haber estado allí y hacer guardia frente a su puerta, para protegerlo,  
/cuando se dio la orden de registro. Le debía eso y mucho más. Ella le había rogado al policía Helio, pero este se había negado. Ella no era policía y le dijo que no correría el riesgo de perder su testimonio en contra de Mercile.

-"Mierda"- maldijo ella.

No podía olvidar la mirada de esos ojos negros en el rostro del 416 cuando le había abandonado ese día dentro de su celda o la forma en que le gruñó. Ella solo había querido salvar su vida, pero él ahora nunca sabría por qué le había inculpado

por la muerte del técnico. Él habría pensado que ella era un monstruo cruel. Las lágrimas la cegaron, pero las parpadeó rápidamente. Había llorado demasiado desde ese horrible día en el que le había dejado en el suelo.

Su teléfono sonó, la asustó. Su móvil era su único contacto con el mundo exterior. Se había distanciado de sus amigos y familiares. Toda su vida cambio durante esos meses en los que trabajó en esas instalaciones de pruebas. Ya no toleraría

qué sus padres la usaran como un arma en su propio divorcio. Había demasiados problemas con el mundo como para malgastar su tiempo con ellos. Ahora su vida estaría centrada en ayudar a las nuevas especies. Eso le daría la oportunidadde corregir

su error. Le daría sentido a su vida y eso es lo que más necesitaba. Ella contestó el teléfono al segundo timbrazo.

-"Bella Swan"-

-"Señorita Swan, soy Cody de Seguridad. Llamo para informarle que cuatro mujeres que deberían ser alojadas en el hotel están aquí."-

-"Estoy de camino a la puerta."- Ella colgó.

Maldita sea. Los medios de comunicación habrían descubierto de alguna manera que cuatro de las mujeres rescatadas, se encontraban en la zona. El protocolo decía que si un vuelo llegaba en la noche, las victimas debian ser colocadas enun hotel con

guardias y ser trasladados al Homeland al día siguiente.

La seguridad había considerado que era más fácil protegerlas, si las ocultaban dentro de un hotel. No habían sido tan inteligentes como habían pensado. Solo esperaba que las mujeres no estuvieran demasiado traumatizadas. El mundo realya era bastante  
/aterrador para los sobrevivientes. No necesitaban a su alrededor a los buitres de los periodistas con sus preguntas y sus cámaras.

Le llevo unos pocos segundos ponerse los zapatos y coger su tarjeta de seguridad. Bella salió de su habitación y deliberadamente evitó el ascensor. Se movía demasiado lento para su paciencia. Ella bajó corriendo los tramos de escalerashasta la entrada.

El vidrio de las ventajas eran claros y fuertes. Vio a cuatro mujeres que se acercaban a la entrada con dos guardias llevando cuatro maletas. Ella aumentó su ritmo.

Cody Parks, el jefe de seguridad la saludo con una sonrisa.

-"Buenas noches, Sra. Swan. Siento llegar tan tarde con nuestras nuevas residentes."-

Bella le sonrío y dirigió su atención a las mujeres. La más baja de las cuatro media por lo menos seis pies de altura. Ya habían diez mujeres que vivían en la residencia, todas eran altas y también musculosas. Bella se sentía baja y pequeña en comparacióncon  
/ellas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba a cada una de ellas, pero ninguna le devolvió el gesto. Se veían cansadas, enojadas y de mal humor. La compasión brotó dentro de Bella.

-"Bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar."- habló Bella en voz baja. -"Sé que han pasado por muchas cosas, pero aquí estarán a salvo. Soy Bella, su encargada."-

Dos de las mujeres fruncieron el ceño. Una mujer, la más alta y la más pequeña la miraron.

La cuarta, una rubia, preguntó.

-"¿Nuestra qué?"-

-"La encargada del edificio. Es solo un título"- explico Bella rápidamente. -"Yo soy a la que acudes si tienes problemas, si tienes alguna pregunta o si necesitas algo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarlas en todo lo posible. Pueden hablar conmigode cualquier  
/cosa y siempre las escucharé."-

-"Como un médico de cabecera"- soltó la mujer morena más baja.

-"No"- la corrigió Bella. -"Tengo las habilidades básicas de una enfermera, pero no soy médico. Sé que todas tuvieron que ver a demasiados médicos. Yo también y los odio."- ella se mostró simpática. -"Les voy a mostrar sus habitacionesy daremos

un breve recorrido por la residencia."-

-"Señorita Swan"- las interrumpió Cody Parks.

Bella volvió su atención a él mientras las mujeres entraban por las puertas. Se quedaron mirando hacia la sala de estar. Sabia que necesitarían unos minutos para orientarse.

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Dentro de veinte minutos hay una reunión. Pidieron que estuvieras presente ya que estás a cargo del alojamiento de las hembras. El jefe del nuevo consejo exigió ser informado completamente sobre este lugar. Él quiere asegurarse de que su pueblono  
/está siendo maltratado de ninguna forma. Él acaba de aceptar ese cargo y necesita quedarse tranquilo."-

La consternación llenó a Bella.

-"Pero es muy tarde. Me gustaría primero ayudarlas a establecerse y necesitaré más tiempo para eso."-

-"Entiendo, pero se presentó con ellas y dijo que era importante."- Sostuvo la mirada de Bella. -"Es primordial que sepan que estaremos en esto con ellos hasta el final. Será más fácil para ellos transferirlas aquí si él no está tan preocupado."-

Ella vaciló. Las nuevas especies habían sido separadas después de ser puestos en libertad y enviados a diferentes lugares seguros, hasta que finalmente El Homeland pudiera aceptarloscomo a un gran grupo. Este sería su hogar permanente en el futuro.Él  
/tipo tenía válidas razones para preocuparse por la seguridad y el bienestar de su pueblo.

-"Por supuesto. Voy a ocuparme de ellas y estaré allí. ¿El encuentro se celebrará en la sala de conferencias de la oficina principal?"-

Él asintió con la cabeza. Bella cerró la puerta y las cerraduras automáticas se cerraron. Aunque la seguridad aquí era estricta, nunca lo sería demasiado, no después de la forma en la que los medios de comunicación abordaron a los supervivientes de aquellas  
/instalaciones de pruebas.

Siempre estaban tratando de romper la seguridad del perímetro para obtener algunas imágenes de las víctimas. El gobierno había iniciado el proceso de la implementación de una ley para prohibir a los medios que revelaran sus fotografías y así poder proteger  
a la nueva especie. Eran las víctimas y tenían el derecho de ser protegidos de la prensa.

También había gente que los odiaban ,gente que no creían que la nueva especie deberían ser considerados seres humanos con derechos, esa gente se oponía a que se les diera un hogar y se congregaban en grupos de protesta, en las puertas del Homeland.

Ella se encamino a la planta baja del edificio en la que se encontraba la sala de estar para las reuniones, dos grandes salas de estar, una cocina espaciosa , un comedor que podría albergar a cincuenta personas a la vez,un cuarto de baño grande  
con cuatro aseos y una biblioteca completa. En la segunda y tercera planta estaban ubicados los minis-apartamentos. Cada uno de ellos contenía un pequeño dormitorio, un salón, un baño privado y una pequeña cocina.

Bellallevó a las mujeres a los apartamentos de la segunda plata y las situó una enfrente de otra. Ellas tenían miedo aunque no lo admitieran y se sentirían mas seguras si estabancerca unasde las otras.

Bellasabía que esas mujeres habían pasado por situaciones horribles y que ahora se veían envueltas en un una vida totalmente extraña. La libertad podría ser una experiencia aterradora para ellas después de una vida en esas instalaciones.

-"Si tienen hambre, hay bebidas frías y alimentos dentro de esa caja de metal junto al fregadero."-Ella no lo llamó frigorífico. Sabia perfectamente que ellas no sabían lo que era.

-"Hay otras diez mujeres aquí en el segundo piso, por lo que si escuchan ruidos, por favor no se alarmen. Son de diferentes lugares."- _de otras instalaciones_ , pensó. -"Pero ellas son de su pueblo. El edificio está protegido  
y no podrá entrar nadie que no deba estar aquí. Están completamente seguras."-

Las mujeres que estaban en el pasillo, la observaron como si ella fuera un insecto. Bella suspiró, por desgracia, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. No se fiaban de nadie que no hubiera sido creado como un experimento de prueba.

-"Estaré en el tercer piso cuando regrese de la reunión a la que debo asistir. El número de mi habitación esta puesto en la pared del ascensor. Si necesitáncualquier cosa o si tienen alguna pregunta, búsquenme. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarlas  
y quiero hacerlo. ¿alguna pregunta antes de que me marche?"-

Ninguna de las cuatro mujeres hablo. La más alta se giró sobre sus talones para entrar en una de las habitaciones que Bellaacababa de mostrarles. Las otras la siguieron y la puerta se cerró firmemente en la cara de Bella. Las mujeres no querían  
nada de ella, pero esperaba que eso cambiara con el tiempo.

Bellamiró a sus zapatos, no eran parte del uniforme del equipo, tampoco los capris negros de algodón,ni la camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Sabía que probablemente debería cambiarse  
de ropa y ponerse algo más profesional, pero una mirada a su reloj le aseguró que no tenia tiempo suficiente para tendría que correrpara llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

Bellabajo rápidamente las escaleras. Las oficinas principales se encontraban en la parte delantera del Homeland. Todos los dormitorios del edificio tenían asignados coches de golf. Bellase dirigió hacia las plazas de aparcamiento y apagó el  
motor. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y soltó una maldición, estaba segura que llegaba tarde. Cody no le había dado una hora exacta, pero los veinte minutos ya habían pasado. Corrió hacia las puertas dobles delanteras y paro cuando vio al guardia de seguridad  
armado. Ella no lo conocía, todavía.

-"Hola. Soy BellaSwan. Soy la encargada de los dormitorios de la casa femenina. Cody Parks me dijo que tenia que asistir a esta reunión."-

El hombre se puso tenso y mientras la miraba su mano agarró el arma que llevaba en la cadera, Bellalentamente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la tarjeta de seguridad. Una tarjeta que le abría las puertas y que llevaba su foto  
que la identificaba como empleada. Se acerco y se la ofreció para que pudiera inspeccionarla. El guardia aceptó su tarjeta, la examinó cuidadosamente y luego se la devolvió.

-"La reunión es en la segunda habitación de la izquierda. ¿Está familiarizada con este lugar Sra. Swan?"-

-"Sí, lo estoy. Gracias."-

Bella paso junto al hombre y entro. Corrió por el pasillo y se dirigió a las puertas dobles donde no había guardias apostados. Agarró el mango, abrió la pesada puerta y entró. La oscuridad de la habitación la sorprendió. Las luces del techo estaban apagadas  
y sólo estaban encendidas algunas en las paredes. No podía ver bien, pero el rumor suave de muchas voces le aseguró que la habitación estaba llena de gente.

Dos guardias de seguridad se volvieron al instante y agarraron sus armas. Sabia que se habían alarmado a pesar de sus sonrisas. Levanto las manos para mostrarles que no llevaba otra arma que no fuera su tarjeta de seguridad.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. No retiro su atención de los dos hombres que seguían agarrando sus armas.

-"Soy Bella encargada de la residencia y vengo en son de paz."-

Ninguno de los dos guardias sonrieron ante su broma. Un guardia se mantuvo con la mano en la pistola mientras que el otro se acercó para agarrar la tarjeta de su mano. Ella no se movió mientras él la examinaba y luego le asintió.

-"Toma asiento. Llegas tarde."-Le devolvió la tarjeta de nuevo.

Bella tomó su placa y la devolvió a su bolsillo. Paso entre ellos y miró a los que estaban dentro de la habitación. Darren Artino, el jefe de Seguridad del Homeland y el Director Boris también estaban presentes. El director le frunció el ceño mientras  
se acercaba a ellos, sabia que le estaba mostrando su desaprobación por cómo iba vestida.

-"No tuve tiempo de cambiarme"explicó. -"Tenía solo venite minutos para instalar a cuatro mujeres y llegar aquí. No me avisaron de su llegada hasta queestuvieron en la puerta."-

Las líneas de tensión alrededor de la boca director Boris se disminuyeron.

-"Está bien,Bella. La próxima vez procura vestirte adecuadamente. Te ves como si acabaras de salir de un gimnasio."-

-"Lo se"-admitió. -"¿Podrías encender las luces de arriba? Esta muy oscuro aquí dentro."-

-"No."-el director Boris suspiró. -"Algunos de los miembros del consejo lo prefieren así."-

Bella instantáneamente lo entendió. Le informaron que algunos de los sobrevivientes habían pasado años encerrados en celdas oscuras, por lo que padecían demasiada sensibilidad a la luz brillante. Había adaptado algunos de los apartamentos con reguladores  
de luz para este tipo de sobrevivientes e incluso les había dejado gafas de sol dentro de las habitaciones para que pudieran llevarlas en las zonas comunes de la residencia.

Pasó mucho tiempo estudiando las necesidades de las nuevas especies. Quería hacer tan bien su trabajo que se había convertido en una obsesión para ella. Reconoció algunas de las caras que se encontraban más cerca de ella. Ella sonrió a Mike Torres, el  
encargado de los dormitorios de los machos, cuando él le guiñó un ojo. Parecía un buen chico,tenia unos treinta años y había coqueteado con ella durante su primera reunión y le dio un rápido resumen de sus funciones como encargada de la residencia  
de mujeres.

Zort Dominic le asintió secamente. Su trabajo, consistía en el mantenimiento de los departamentos y en la contratación de los trabajadores.

Capto un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo quellamo su atención. Se dio la vuelta. Alguien se movía en su dirección desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero al estar rodeado por un grupo de hombres más altos, nopudo identificarlo.

-"¿Bella?"- El director Boris atrajo su atención de nuevo hacia él. -"Vamos a sentarnos allí."-

-"Por supuesto."- Dio un paso para seguir al director Boris.

-"Tu"-gruñó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Bellatrató de girarse para ver a quién pertenecía esa voz, cuando alguien la agarro. Ella soltó un grito de asombro cuando su cuerpo fue levantado del suelo por unos brazos fuertes. Un dolor le atravesó la espalda y le hizo expulsar el aire de sus  
pulmones. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de repente se encontró con el rostro enfurecido del... 416.

* * *

Listo fin del capítulo

Sigue añadiendo (/) además de espacios donde no van, no se como solución eso por lo pronto así se estará publicando.


	3. Capitulo 2

El gruñido del 416 dejo al descubierto sus colmillos afilados. Le dolía los brazos por donde la tenia sujeta. La había tumbado de un golpe en una de las mesas de la sala de conferencias y estaba inclinado sobre ella. Su rostro enfurecido estaba a unas  
pulgadas del de ella y pudo ver la ira en sus ojos oscuros. El puro terror inundó a Bella. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Ella tomó aire. Él gruñó más fuerte y la sujeto con más fuerza.

-"¿Qué demonios haces? !Suéltala!"- Jadeó el director Boris.

Bella capto movimientos a su alrededor, pero no se atrevió a desviar su atención de la mirada furiosa del 416. Parecía listo para desgarrarle la garganta con los dientes. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, quese preguntó si le explotaríadentro  
de sus costillas. Había sobrevivido y la mataría como le había prometido.

-"Deja que se vaya"-le exigió una voz masculina firmemente.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"- Eso vino de otro hombre que parecía conmocionado. -"Edward, deja que se vaya"- le pidió otro hombre con una voz inusualmente profunda.

La mirada llena de rabia de Edward se alejo de la mirada aterrorizada de Bella cuando giro la cabeza a un lado y le gruñó a alguien de detrás de él.

-"No. Esto es entre ella y yo. Aléjate"-

Bella se paso la lengua por los labios resecos y se sintió algo aliviada al poder respirar de nuevo. Las manos en sus brazos seguramente le dejarían moretones. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos por el dolor. Estaban en una habitación llena de hombres ysabia  
que iba a morir frente a todos ellos en cuanto Edward regresara su atención hacia ella.

-"Deja que se vaya, Edward."- Esa voz masculina se hizo más amenazadora. -"Por favor".

-"Ella es una de ellos"- le gruñó Edwardal hombre. -"Trabajaba como técnico dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas. Retrocede ahora. Tengo derecho a mi venganza"-

Bella abrió mucho los ojos cuando escucho como una escopeta se cargaba. Se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y le entro miedo de que le dispararan para salvarla. _Maldita sea_ , no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Todo su terrorse  
disipó ante la preocupación por su vida. Ella lo había salvado una vez y lo haría de nuevo.

-"Estoy bien."- Ella habló tan fuerte como pudo. Su voz se quebró, pero ella consiguió pronunciar las palabras. -"No le hagandaño. Que nadie le dispare. Por favor."-

-"¿Bella?"-El Director Boris se acerco un poco más. -"¿De qué está hablando?"-

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando su verdugo volvió la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al encontrarse ante esa intensa fría mirada. Sabia que él definitivamente cumpliría su amenaza. No tenía ningunaduda  
de que la mataría encima de la mesa y delante de todos los presentes.

-"Edward"-gruñó otra voz masculina. -"Libera a la mujer. Vamos a arreglar esto de manera razonable."-

-"Es mía"- gruñó Edward,obviamente estaba tan enojado que no podía hablar en un tono normal. Sus dedos se apretaron aún más, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por los lados de su cara. No hizo ningún sonido. Tenia miedo dealterar  
a los que estaban a su alrededor y especialmente al que manejaba la escopeta.

-"¿Bella?"- La voz de Dominic Zort sonaba cerca. -"Tu fuiste una informante, ¿no es así?"-

Se tragó un gemido de dolor. Edward le gruñó suavemente, pero sus manos eran brutales en sus brazos.

-"Sí"- ella jadeó. -"Lo conozco"- Edward volvió a gruñir.

-"Edward"- Carlisle Cullencon voz ronca le dijo. -"!Suelta a esa mujer ahora!"-

El apretón de Edwardse alivio, pero no renuncio a su presa. Retrocedió unos centímetros y sus labios se apretaron para ocultar sus dientes caninos. Él respiró hondo por la nariz, pero no apartó la mirada de Bella. _Edward_. Sí, ese nombrese  
ajustaba a la expresión de sus ojos.

-"Ella formaba parte del personal de Mercile. Fue enviada para trabajar encubierto cuando los rumores acerca de las pruebas salieron a la superficie. Trataron de introducir dentro de Mercile a agentes encubiertos pero nunca los contrataron. Ellasolo  
era una enfermera en su oficina corporativa y trabajo muy duro para que la trasladaran a ese lugar infernal. Tuvo que averiguar si esos rumores eran ciertos y conseguir las pruebas suficientes para sacaros de ese lugar."-DominicZort habló rápidamente.  
-"Yo no sabía que ella trabajaba con la Justicia. Victor Helio nunca escribió en el informe nada que indicara que ella le había hecho daño a la nueva Especie o algo que indicara que trabajaba con ellos."- la voz deDominic Zort se mantuvo tranquila  
y fresca. -"Su nombre es Bella Swan y es la encargada de los dormitorios de las mujeres. Ella arriesgó su vida todos los días al espiar a Mercile por vosotros. Ella sabía que la matarían si la descubríany aun así consiguió reunir las pruebas  
suficientes para impedirles continuar con lo que lesestaban haciendo."-

-"Deja que se vaya."- el jefe de seguridad dijo suavemente pero la orden fue evidente. -"Cálmate, Edward. Te entiendo. ¿escuchaste lo que te ha dicho? Trabajó allí para ayudar a la policía a reunir las pruebas que necesitaban. Ella ayudó a salvarlos"-

Edward continuó mirándola. Ella estaba segura de que no le importaba los motivos del por qué había estado allí. Ella sabía que él la odiaba por inculparle de la muerte de Jacob y no le culpaba por ello. Lo había hecho para salvar su vida,pero eso  
no aliviaría la culpabilidad del delito que cometió en su contra.

-"¿Bella?"-Habló el director Boris. -"¿Exactamente en que consisto tu trabajo en el centro de investigación? y ¿que le hiciste a este hombre?"-

 _Mierda_. Bella trago. Y vio como los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron aún más.

-"Mi trabajoconsistía en crear los gráficos"- explicó en voz baja. -"Ellos me entregaban una lista conlos resultados de las muestras de sangre y saliva y yo tenia que dibujar el gráfico."-

-"¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿te hizo ella personalmente daño de alguna forma?"- la voz del Director Boris voz se elevó con indignación. -"¿Te hizo daño?"-

Bella miró a ella hubiera sido asaltada sexualmente no querría que lo supieran lagente a su alrededor. Era un hombre orgulloso y probablemente eso no era algo quequisiera compartir con toda la sala. Ella tendría que explicarlea todo el mundo el  
por quéhabía matado al técnico si él les explicaba el motivo por el cual estaba tan enojado. Ella vaciló.

Y los ojos de Edward se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas cuando soltó un gruñido de su pecho.

-"No"-

-"¿Edward?"- Le dijo Carlisle Cullencon una voz inusualmente profunda. -"¿Qué te ha hecho para que quieras hacerle tanto daño? ¿Ella te obligo a tomar los medicamentos?"-

-"Bellaexplicate"-le exigió el director Boris.

-"Tuve que extraerle sangre para unas pruebas"- mintió. -"Tuve que infligirle dolor."- Esa parte era verdad. Ella sabía que le había causado una gran angustia emocional con lo de Jacob mientras permanecía indefenso en el suelo de su celda. -"Tampoco le  
gustaba que le tomaran muestras."-

Ella no apartó su mirada de la de él.

-"Lo siento mucho, pero no tuve elección. Sabía que la ayuda llegaría si conseguía entregarles las pruebas. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para poder rescatarte. Estabas tan cerca de ser libre."- Más lágrimas corrieron por su cara. -"Lo sientomucho.  
Sólo quería salvarte."-

Edwardestaba frente a la mujer que le había traicionado. Nunca había esperado encontrarlade nuevo. Ella trabajaba en el Homeland y ahora tenia sus manos sobre ella. Ahora era libre y no estaba sujeto por las cadenas. Aun así tuvo que lucharconsigo  
mismo paradecidir que debía hacer con ella. Una pequeña parte de él quería romperle el cuello,mientras que el resto, quería tirar de ella contra su cuerpo y mantenerla. No queríasoltarla.

Seguía disgustado y nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo dentro de esa celda. Nunca olvidaríaese día o el día que le siguió. Carlislele exigió de nuevo que la soltara,pero las manos de Edward se negaron.

Que ella trabajara con las Nuevas especies, le enfurecía. Ella había sido la peor. Su mirada azul le hizo confiar en que nunca iba a hacerle daño. Sus dedos se flexionaron sobre su piel suave cuando inhaló el aroma que le había perseguido demasiadasmirada  
azul parecía más hermosa de lo que recordaba y se encogió interiormente mientras observaba las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos y las que se deslizaban por los lados de su cara. Ella sabia que él la lastimaría.

Y él lucho contra su derecho de vengarse y contra el daño que le causaba ver su dolor. Cuando hablo para decirle a todos que no le hicieran daño, lo confundió más. Bellaera su enemiga, entonces ¿por qué intentaba protegerlo?

-"Edward"- le susurró Carlisle. -"Es una mujer"-

No necesitaba que nadie le dijera cual era el sexo de dulce aroma a fresas y vainilla le daba ganas de gemir y enterrar la nariz en su piel para descubrir exactamente dónde se originaba. Se pregunto si su producto para el cabello o su gelde baño  
despedía ese olor tan tentador. El querer saberlo le enfureció más.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera estado trabajando en contra de su enemigo. Podía entender el por qué había estado trabajando para las instalaciones, pero no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento de traición que sintió cuando le abandono dentro deesa  
celda. Tampoco podía olvidar las consecuencias a las que tuvo que hacerle frente por culpa de sus acciones.

¿No se daban cuenta del daño que le había hecho? él no quería explicar el por que de su ira. Eso originaria muchas preguntas y ya sentía demasiada vergüenza sin ellas. No quería que nadie conociera la humillación que sufrió o la impotencia que sintiódurante  
todos los años que le mantuvieron encerrado.

Era de una nueva especie y mientras estuvo prisionero, él mantuvo el control de su mente aunque ellos controlaron su cuerpo. No pudo impedir el ataque del técnico mientras estaba impotente en el suelo. Cuando ella se acerco traumatizada por lo que lehabían  
hecho, sintió como su cuerpo respondió ante su cercanía. Ella le había encendido a pesar de lo horrible de la situación. Y él no quiso reaccionar a ella de esa manera. Eso hizo aún más imperdonable su traición. Había bajado la guardia y entoncesella  
le había hecho daño.

Reconoció que había perdido el control otra vez cuando sin pensarlo la había agarrado. Ahora simplemente se negaba a soltarla. Y el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que le agarraba los brazos. Le horrorizo elhecho  
de haber golpeado su delicada piel. Él debería querer matarla y sin embargo quería darle un masaje para aliviarle el dolor o incluso disculparse y eso le disgustaba.

Se había ganado honradamente el trabajo de ser el segundo al mando de su pueblo. Ahora debería ser el ejemplo de que las Especies podían vivir en paz con los humanos y sin embargo, estaba aterrorizando a la pequeña mujer que le había perseguido desdeque  
había sido liberado.

Siempre se había preguntado el qué había sido de ella. Incluso había utilizado su nueva autoridad para buscarla en la lista de los empleados arrestados de Mercile. Había recordado los días en su celda... sólo para verla de nuevo. Un gruñido desgarró sugarganta  
y supo que tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que perdiera el poco control que había recuperado.

Necesitaba pensar y recuperar el control que había perdido al encontrarse con Bella.Él nunca perdía la calma. Otros consideraban que tenia buen carácter. Su pueblo dependía de él. Le habían elegido por lo que guardaba en su corazón y por que loescondía  
muy bien.

Se quedó mirando a Bella y se ordenó abrir las manos, independientemente de que su instinto le gritaba que no la soltara. Aflojó las manos y se aparto de Bellacomo si el simple hecho de tocarla le quemara. Se dio la vuelta y se aparto de losdemás.

Bella se quedo inmóvil en la mesa hasta que alguien tocó su pierna. Le sorprendió que Edward le permitiera vivir. Darren se trasladó junto a ella y suavemente la ayudo asentarse. Miro a los rostros atónitos de los hombres que la rodeabany rápidamente  
se secó las lágrimas. Ella le busco con la mirada, pero él ya había desaparecido.

-"¿Señorita Swan?"-El hombre que le hablo era casi tan alto como ía los hombros anchos y llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un color negro azulado y se parecían a los de un gato. Él iba vestido con untraje de chaqueta  
pero nada podría ocultar las vibraciones peligrosas que proyectaba. -"Me disculpo por lo que Edward..."- Hizo una pausa. -"Te ataco. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen y haré que Edward sea castigado por lo que ha hecho aquí.¿Te hizo daño?"- Su mirada exótica  
y desconcertante lentamente se deslizó por su cuerpo.

-"Estoy bien"- mintió Bellaen voz baja. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando el hombre con el que se había obsesionado volvió a entrar en la sala. Resistió el impulso de correr tras Edwardy rogarle que la pedirledisculpas de nuevo por lo que le  
había hecho. Quería hacer las cosas bien con él y el no poder hacerlo, le dolía.

En cambio, se quedó mirando al gran macho que le bloqueaba el camino. En la actualidad era una amenaza para Edwardy ella necesitaba controlar la situación. Bella trató de no mirar boquiabierta a ese hombre tan guapo con esos ojos tan fascinantes.

-"Por favor no le castigues"- Ella le rogaría si hiciera falta. Era lo menos que podía hacer para que Edwardno tuviera problemas. -"Su ira está justificada. Confía en mí. Yo no lo habría culpado si me hubiera matado."-

El rostro del hombre palideció mientras la miraba. Sus hombros tan amplios se relajaron.

-"Tal vez deberías ser excusada de esta reunión. Has sufrido un trauma y estoy seguro de que alguien de aquí te podrá informar mañana. Después de que te hayas recuperado"-

El Director Boris avanzó.

-"La sacaremos del Homeland de inmediato señor favor, acepte nuestras disculpas."-

El terror lleno a había mudado a un nuevo estado para ser parte del proyecto de ayuda a las nuevas especies y ahora ¿iba a perder ese trabajo?. No culparía al director Boris por despedirla teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. El Homelandse le  
había otorgado a las nuevas especies como un refugio seguro por los abusos que habían sufrido. Tener a alguien que les recodara esos momentos, violaría ese concepto.

Carlisle frunció el ceño mientras miraba a director Boris.

-"El despedirla no será necesario. Ella salvó a nuestro pueblo de esas instalaciones y no vamos a agradecérselo apartándola de este proyecto. No es nuestra forma de agradecerle su ayuda. El Homeland es nuestro ¿no es así?"-

La boca del director Boris se abrió de golpe.

-"Pero Edwardla odia y es su segundo al mando."-

-"Edward se ocupará de su ira."-Carlisle miró entonces a expresión dura de su rostro se había suavizado. -"Váyase a descansar Sra. Swan. Su trabajo esta asegurado. Puedes seguir dirigiendo los dormitorios de las mujeres.Y le agradezco la comprensión  
que ha mostrado tras el comportamiento de Edward"-

Bellaquiso escapar en cuanto le ofreció esa oportunidad. Ella se bajo de la mesa. Las rodillas le temblaban, pero mantuvieron su peso una vez que se puso de pie. Ella bajo la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras se dirigía rápidamentehacia  
el pasillo. Una vez fuera de la sala de conferencias, se apoyó contra la pared y se tapó la cara con las manos. Su cuerpo tembló por completo. Le llevo un minuto recuperase y finalmente camino hasta la puerta que daba al exterior. El 416 habíasobrevivido  
y ahora había adoptado el nombre de Edward. Peor aún, era el segundo al mando de Carlisle Cullen. Ella se estremeció cuando salió. El guardia armado le frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada cuando se dirigió hacia su carro de golf.

Carlisle Cullen dirigía la Organización de las nuevas especies. Su pueblo le había votado para conducirlos. No solo era la cara y la voz de las Nuevas especies, también había sido nombrado miembro del consejo que representaba a los grupos de lossobrevivientes.  
Un sobreviviente de cada una de las cuatro instalaciones de pruebas se había convertido en un miembro del consejo. La Oficina de Estadísticas proclamo su propio gobierno cuando recibió el respaldo de los Estados Unidos en su luchacontra la independencia.

El hecho era que el gobierno había financiado, sin saberlo, las instalaciones de pruebas mediante numerosas becas para sus investigaciones. Y estas instalaciones habían utilizado el dinero de los contribuyentes para ayudar a crear las nuevasespecies  
y durante décadas practicaron con ellos en nombre del perfeccionamiento de los medicamentos y las vacunas. Ahora una gran cantidad de ese dinero fue depositado en las manos de las nuevas especies. La nueva base militar les fue donada parasus  
casas y se rumorea que ese gran gesto del gobierno había sido para salvar las apariencias y obtener el favor de la opinión pública.

Bella estaciono el carro de golf frente a la residencia y se bajo. Se frotó los brazos doloridos y se encamino a las puertas delanteras. Casi las había alcanzado cuando se le erizo el vello de la nuca. Ella saco la tarjeta de identificación y pocoa  
poco giro la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro. Un hombre se escondía bajo la sombra de un árbol al otro lado de la calle y estaba observándola. Sabía que era Edward aunque no pudo verle la cara.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente,pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Bella se mordió el labio y se pregunto si debía acercarse a él. Podría disculparse de nuevo por lo que le había hecho y tal vez explicarle el por que de sus acciones de aqueldía.  
Se quedo inmóvil mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de hablar con él y contra el temor a que no se hubiera calmado.

Él no se movió y ella no pudo hacer que sus piernas se movieran. El recuerdo de su rabia y de sus manos apretándole los brazos hizo que no quisiera hablar con él en ese momento. Gano el miedo. Bellase volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió con la  
y la cerro detrás de ella. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor con esa misma sensación de que alguien estaba observándola. Sabía que él podía verla por las ventanas desde donde estaba.

El edificio es seguro, se recordó. Las únicas personas que tenían acceso al edificio eran las residentes y los guardias de seguridad asignados para vigilarlo. Ni siquiera los miembros del consejo tenían acceso y Edwardno sería capaz de entrar. Había  
dejado las luces encendidas en el pequeño apartamento y las puertas del balcón estaban todavía abiertas. Ella se encamino hacia ellas rápidamente para cerrarlas. Nadie podría entrar por el balcón, pero en este instante le importaba una mierda la lógica.

Se desnudo y observo las marcas que Edwardle había dejado en los brazos. Entro en el cuarto de baño para ducharse. !Edwardhabía sobrevivido! Ese pensamiento daba vueltas dentro de su mente mientras las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas.

Si ese día nunca hubiera ocurrido... no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Él podría llegar a sentir... Sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor _. ¿Qué? ¿Podría él enamorarse de ella o ella de él?_ Era una locura incluso el considerar esa posibilidad.  
Ni siquiera se conocían y eso no cambiaría.Él la odia. Se lo había dejado muy claro cuando la golpeó contra la mesa.

Bellase limpió las lágrimas. No podía borrar lo que le había echo, solo esperar que algún día él la tal vez...

-"Maldita sea, no te hagas esto a ti misma"-susurró en voz alta mientras sacudía la cabeza.

* * *

Este es el capítulo 2 ya apareció en escena otra nueva especie ññ


	4. Capitulo 3 Secuestrada

Bella miraba a las mujeres de las nuevas especies con frustración. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil ganarse su amistad, pero se lo estaban poniendo demasiado difícil. Era un grupo que se mantenía muy unido, pero que la dejaba fuera. Esperaba esconderles bien  
lo herida que se sentía. El ayudarlas se había convertido en lo mas importante de su vida, en su único propósito y se lo habían negado hasta ahora.

-"¿A alguna le gustaría aprender a cocinar? puedo enseñarleso puedo ponerlesel DVD de cocina que conseguí para ustedes"- Ella miró a cada una. -"Estoy segura de que estáncansadas de las comidas de la cafetería. Me gusta cocinar y puedo  
enseñarles. A todo el mundo le encanta la buena comida"-Nadie habló, pero tres docenas de pares de ojos se quedaron mirándola. Bellasuspiró. -"Lo juro, no soy suenemiga. Estoy aquí para ayudarlasa que seadaptena  
esta nueva vida y para integrarlasmas fácilmente en la sociedad. Quiero ayudarlasen todo lo que necesiten. Realmente, desearía que me permitieranhacerlo"-

Su silencio se prolongó hasta ser incómodo. Los hombros de Bellacayeron por la momentánea derrota.

-"Está bien. Tal vez necesitanmás tiempo para llegar a conocerme. Si necesitan algo, por favor diganmelo. Es para lo que estoy aquí. Oh, deje algunos pasteles dentro de la nevera, así que por favor, cómanlos."-

Bella huyó de la habitación antes de ellas vieran su dolor. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista de las chicas las escucho hablar. Eso solo aumento sus ganas de llorar. Cuando entraba en cualquier habitación donde ellas estaban, se callaban. Cuando  
se marchaba, hablaban. Solo hablaban con ella cuando tenían que hacerlo. No querían su ayuda.

Un día les explico como funcionaban los aparatos de la casa e incluso entonces las preguntas fueron excasas. Aunque tenia que reconocer que tenían una memoria increí ellas se habían ayudado para el manejo de los electrodomésticos. Las  
mujeres de las nuevas especies no confiaban en ella.

Llevaba dos semanas en el infierno, se quejó en silencio mientras se dirigía a su apartamento. Tal vez debería marcharse. El problema era que ya no tenia adonde ía cortado todos los lazos con los amigos y su familia cuando vino a trabajar  
para el Homeland.

Pensar en ir a casa de sus padres... le daba migrañas. Sus padres discutían por todo,a pesar de que vivían separados, siempre se veía envuelta en sus peleas. Ambos se opusieron a su propio divorcio, incluso intentaron que volvieran juntos. Bellapreferiría  
saltar a un pozo lleno de serpientes antes que volver a la vida que había tenido. Nunca llamaba a casa de sus padres y tampoco quería volver a ella.

Sus padres estaban enojados con ella y eso le ofreció la paz que no había tenido desde que tenia diez años. Quería continuar con su nueva vida y ayudar a personas con problemas reales y esas dos cosas, quería hacerlas con la nueva especie. Ellas eran  
importantes y necesitaban a gente que se preocupenpor ellas.A Bellale importaban.

Bella se puso un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta y las zapatillas de deporte. Necesitaba aire fresco y algo de tiempo lejos de la residencia. Ella no quería sentir lástima de sí misma. Había pensado que el trabajo la mantendría más ocupada y tal  
vez que fuera mas gratificante. En cambio se sentía muy sola y triste. Se metió el MP3 y la tarjeta de identificación dentro de su sujetador, ya que no tenía bolsillos. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a trotar en el mismo lugar mientras esperaba  
el ascensor.

Bella miró su reloj cuando salió del edificio. Estaba oscuro porque el cielo tenia pocas estrellas. Se giro y vio por la ventana que las mujeres estaban todas juntas sentadas y riendo en los sillones de la sala de estar.

 _Estaban felices porque ella no estaba,_ pensó sombríamente. Murmuró una maldición y les dio la espalda. Nunca antes había salido a correr, era un habito nuevo que había adquirido cuando se mudo al Homeland. El ejercicio le ayudaba contra el aburrimiento,  
así que echó a correr por la acera. El área era muy similar a un parque y estaba vigilado.

Bella metió la mano en su sujetador y subió el volumen de su MP3. Le gustaba cualquier estilo de música, pero esta vez se decidiópor el heavy metal ya que se adaptaba mas a su estado de ánimo. Corrió manteniendo un ritmo constante a lo largo  
del muro que rodeaba el Homeland. Después se interno en el parque con la idea de llegar hasta elestanque.

Le gustaba correr cerca del agua. Cuando empezó a cansarse desaceleró el ritmo. Cuando llego a la laguna se detuvo a estirar, se inclinó para tocarse los dedos del pie y un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo capto su atención. Bellase levanto  
y se volvió, esperando encontrarse con otro corredor, pero no vio a nadie. Ella frunció el ceño. Juraría que había visto a alguien.

Negó con la cabeza y pensó que lo que llamo su atención fue el viento moviendo las copas de los árboles. Ella estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando corría, pero quería ponerse enforma.

Ella sonrió, seguro que a su ex-marido le daría un ataque al corazón si la viera ahora. Siempre había tenido un poco desobrepeso. Y ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en una persona completamente diferente después de su amargo divorcio. Élpensaba  
que ella era patética y que aceptaría todo lo que le ofreciera, estaba muy equivocado. Ella no era una alfombra a la que pisotear cada vez que él quería,así que puso fin a su matrimonio a pesar de las protestas de Jeff.

Ahora estaba delgada y era libre. Ella se echó a reír. En realidad ahora era Jeff el que tenia sobrepeso. Y no tenia a nadie a quien pisar, pensó con una sonrisa.

El pelo de su cuello se erizó de repente. Sus miembros se congelaron mientras observaba los alrededores del parque. El estanque estaba rodeado por muchos arboles y unos pocos bancos. Los edificios se encontraban al otro lado de los arboles y se veían  
bastante lejos. Busco en la oscuridad una vez más, ya que la sensación de ser observada iba creciendo.

Bella alcanzó el MP3 y lo apago mientras se quitaba los auriculares. Escucho con atención, pero no oyó nada. Iba a colocarse los auriculares de nuevo cuando un suave gruñido la hizo saltar. ¿Eso era un perro? Ella miró por encima de su hombro. Algunos  
guardias patrullaban con perros,pero siempre los llevaban con correa. ¿y si uno se había soltado? Una repentina urgencia de regresar a la residencia se apoderó de ella.

Bella dio unos pasos cuando oyó otro gruñido, esta vez más cerca. Su cuerpo se tensó alarmado. Recorrió el área de nuevo con la mirada.

-"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Edward había estado observando a las mujeres que vivían con Bellaa través de las ventanas. Había visto la tristeza en el rostro de Bellaocasionada por el rechazo de su gente. Y eso le desgarró. No debería importarle que ella sufriera,  
pero le importaba. Se quedo atónito cuando la vio salir a correr sola, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría? ¿Que estaría observándola? ¿Acaso sus instintos de supervivencia no le gritaban que él la vigilaba? Obviamente no, ya que se  
había introducido sola en el parque.

Se había detenido frente al estanque, ¿estaría esperándole? Inhalo su aroma en el aire y gimió. Quería estar más cerca de ella, su lado animal la deseaba y eso le enfurecía. Ella era su enemigo, le gruño al animal que luchaba por el control.

Entendía que había trabajado en Mercile para ayudar a su pueblo. Pero no aceptaría esta necesidad de tocarla y reclamarla,no quería.

Lucho contra sus instintos. Ella había traicionado su confianza, le hizo daño. Los motivos por los que trabajo allí, no disculpaban lo que le había hecho,ni el precio que había pagado.

Había entrenado a sus hombres para que pudieran mantener sus instintos animales a raya, tenía que hacer lo mismo y mantener el control. Tenía la responsabilidad de mostrarle a su gente que había otro tipo de vida mejor fuera de las instalaciones y  
que ellos no eran los animales que Mercile decía que eran.

Bella miraba a su alrededor en la oscuridad,era como si pudiera sentirle. Su animal aulló dentro de su alma pidiendo tocarla y tomarla, no podía resistirse a su olor, al fuerte deseo de mirar sus ojos y a escuchar su voz.

El humano sintió aun mas rabia. Inhalo su miedo y su animal quiso protegerla. El humano solo quería aterrorizarla y alejarla. Se acercó. Una vez más, cuando se trataba de ella, perdía el control.

Otro movimiento llamó la atención de Bella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Edwardsalió de detrás de un á su cuerpo reaccionó ante la imagen de ese hombre tan atractivo y peligroso. Ella tragó y su respiración se  
era un perro el que había gruñido,era él. El pelo largo de Edward,le caía en cascada por encima de los hombros y el pecho. La ropa negra que llevaba se abrazaba a sus anchos hombros y musculosos brazos, resaltaba su esbelta cintura.  
El peligro emanaba de él mientras lentamente deslizaba su mirada oscura por su cuerpo. Un gruñido profundo emano de su garganta. Tenso la mandíbula.

Dio un paso hacia ella, su movimiento era el de un depredador. La mirada de Bellabajó hasta esos muslos duros envueltos por los pantalones negros ajustados. Él irradiaba fuerza y sexo. Su corazón se acelero y su cuerpo respondió a su masculinidad.  
Nadie le afecto nunca de esa manera. Su ropa de camuflaje le daba la libertad de moverse libremente en la oscuridad, sabia que él le había permitido que le viera.

Edward la contemplo en silencio y el hambre se reflejo en su rostro. Su lengua salió para humedecer su labio inferior, tentadoramente y ella quiso besar esos labios. Se pregunto como se sentiría el ser tocada por él, pero esta vez sin ira. Por supuesto,  
eso no iba a suceder ya que él la odiaba.

-"Oh, mierda"- susurró ella, pero luego habló más alto. -"Hola una buena noche para correr, ¿no es así?"-

No dijo nada, pero dio otro paso más antes de detenerse. Su miedo creció, estaban solos y él había jurado matarla. No podía llamar a los guardias que patrullaban la zona porque no los veía y seguramente no llegarían a tiempo si Edwardla atacaba.

Un gruñido bajo salió de sus labios entreabiertos cuando dio otro paso en su dirección y el impulso de salir corriendo creció en Bella,pero no se movió,sabía perfectamente que las nuevas especies eran muy rápidos, la mezcla del ADN canino  
en Edwardse aseguraría de que no llegara muy lejos. No sabia si debía gritar o simplemente esperar. Él se acercó más.

-"¿Sabes en que nos entrenaron? y ¿Que era lo que les mostraban a sus inversores?"- Su voz sonó áspera y fría.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de contestar, el miedo se la cerraba.

-"En realidad no. La mayoría de los archivos fueron destruidos cuando Industrias Mercile cayo. No se me permitió el acceso a esa información cuando trabajaba allí."-

-"En la caza "- gruñó. -"Creo que destaque en esa formación. Yo era el mejor de los prototipos. Nos enseñaban que era lo que teníamos que hacer para vender sus productos, ellos nos mostraban como ejemplos vivos de lo que los seres humanos podrían  
llegar a ser si compraban sus píldoras."-

Bella se dio cuenta de que su futuro era cuestionable en ese momento. Edwardla odiaba y su voz sonaba potencialmente mortal. Ella no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no sabía cómo calmar la situación. Dio otro paso hacia ella. _Mierda, doble mierda,_ pensó  
frenéticamente. Él la alcanzaría con sólo unos pasos más.

-"Ese día no tuve elección"-le espetó ella-"Maté a Jacob para protegerte y si ellos lo hubieran descubierto no me habrían permitido salir. Yo sólo quería salvarte"-

-"¿Le dijiste a alguien lo que me hiciste? O ¿lo que me hiciste sufrir?"-

-"No."-Ella negó con la cabeza. Había tenido demasiado miedo de decirle a Helios que había interferido, seguramente se habría enfadado si hubiera sabido que desobedeció la orden directa de no interferir en nada que la convirtiera en sospechosa,la  
habrían apartado del caso y no habría podido ayudarlos.

-"¿Estabas demasiado avergonzada por lo que me habías hecho?"-

Ella vaciló.

-"No tienes ni idea de cuanto"-

-"Le dijiste a los guardias que yo lo mate"-gruñó él, interrumpiéndola. -"Untaste la sangre en mis manos. No te molestes negarlo."-

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó.

-"Si"- Ella tragó. -" No tuve otra elección. Sabia que no te matarían o nunca lo habría hecho. Tienes que creerme."-

-"¿Creerte?"- Estrechó su mirada oscura y un sonido peligroso emano de su garganta. -"Te excitaste cuando te acercaste a mi y me clavaste esa aguja"-

 _¿Cómo lo supo?_ Ella no se atrevía a preguntárselo. No podía explicarle el por qué había respondido tan fuertemente a él. La respuesta de su cuerpo ante su cercanía simplemente fue incorrecta.

-"No quise hacerte sufrir. Tuve que clavártela para hacer la historia creíble. Lo siento mucho"-

-"Me sorprende que estés tratando de distraerme de lo que realmente te pregunte."-

Bellalevantó la barbilla para encontrarse con su ceño enojado.

-"Tienes razón. Mi cuerpo respondió a ti. No tengo excusa. Todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme. Sé que era inmoral y me siento muy culpable. Tu eres..."-ella vacilo, estaba a punto de decirle lo atractivo que lo encontraba -"Estabas  
desnudo y no pude dejar de notarlo a pesar de lo horrible de la situación. Lo siento."-

La mandíbula de Edwardse tensó. Ahora podía ver su rostro con claridad ya que sólo unos pocos metros los separaban.

-"Trabajaste en Industrias Mercile. ¿También hacías las pruebas? ¿Te gustó lo que ese técnico me hizo?"-le gruñó a ella, le mostró los dientes afilados y se acercó más. -"¿Te éxito la idea de mi violación? ¿También te ganaste la confianza de  
los otros hombres para así entrar en sus celdas y que no te gruñeran? ¿también les echaste la culpa de tus acciones?"-Su nariz se dilato y él gruñó profundamente en su pecho. -"¿Traicionaste a alguien más? ¿te excitaste con ellos como lo  
hiciste conmigo?"-

Bella retrocedió ante esas horribles acusaciones, como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente.

-"¡No! Tu fuiste el único. Trataba de encontrar las pruebas suficientes para que un juez emitiera una orden de arresto. ¿Cómo te atreves?Recogí las muestras, escribí los informes, pero no tenia acceso a los archivos que probaran que tu existías  
allí. Cada día nos desnudaban antes de salir. No podía meter una cámara con la que demostrar lo quelesestaban haciendo. No tienes ni idea de lo terrible que fue para mí pasar por esa puerta principal y cumplir cada día con mi turno.  
Siempre supe lo que me harían si descubrían que estaba espiando para la policía. Me matarían. Me dijeron lo que me pasaría si Mercile sospechaba que estaba contra ellos. Me dijeron que yo desaparecería y que mi cuerpo nunca sería encontrado"-

-"Si te desnudaban,entonces ¿cómo conseguiste sacar las evidencias?"- El calor floreció en susmejillas. -"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"-

-"Si quiero"- Gruñó él.

-"Me las tragué"-

El pareció algo impresionado por un segundo,luego frunció el ceño.

-"No lo entiendo"-

-"Tuve que hacer amistad con algunos de los médicos que llevaban mas tiempo. Yo no tenía acceso a nada. Así que con mucho cuidado me gane su confianza, me acerque a una médica que se parecía bastante a mí y entre en su laboratorio para almorzar con  
ella. Le robe la tarjeta, me recogí el pelo igual que ella, agache la cabeza al pasar bajo las cámaras de seguridad y entre en su despacho. Había visto el código un par de veces y lo recordaba. Cargue los archivos en un usb que me dieron y me  
lo tragué. Muchas cosas podrían haber salido mal"-Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. -"Estaba segura de que meatraparíany me matarían. No tienes ni idea de lo aterrorizada que estaba o de como rezaba para poder sacar los datos  
y que no me descubrieran. Fue ese día, yo..."-Hizo una pausa. -"Lo último que quería hacer era llamar la atención con esa maldita cosa dentro de mi estómago, sabia lo importante que era para todos ustedes. Y aun así todavía trate de salvarte  
sin importarme el riesgo al que me estaba exponiendo o las pruebas. ¿Quieres saber lo doloroso que fue vomitar algo del tamaño de un pulgar? Tragarlo fue fácil. Estaba dispuesta a permitirles que me operaran para recuperalo si no lo vomitaba.  
Tenía miedo de que los ácidos del estómago lo dañaran si transcurría mucho tiempo"-

Él continuó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-"También me engañaste así. Eso es lo que haces."-Su boca se presiono en una línea firme. -"Tu mientes a la gente y luego los traicionas. No eres mejor que esos monstruos que creo y esclavizó a mi pueblo."-

El dolor que atravesó su pecho al escuchar esas duras palabras, fue sustituido por la ira. Había matado por él y arriesgó su vida para liberar a su pueblo. Maldito sea.

-"Yo no quise hacerte daño."- Hizo una pausa. -"Pero te diré una cosa. Te salve el culo Edward. Sigues viviendo gracias a lo que hice. Estarías muerto si yo no hubiera entrado en tu celda y detenido a ese idiota. Otros murieron. Otros fueron violados  
mientras estaban encadenados en el suelo por ese hijo de puta. Si eso es imperdonable para ti, pues lo siento por ti... Mantenerte con vida se convirtió en mi principal prioridad"-

-"Dijiste que me odiabas. Me llamaste bastardo sin valores, querías que supiera lo que pensabas de mi. Nunca olvidare lo que me dijiste"-

Bella le miró boquiabierta.

-"No."-

-"Estaba en el suelo indefenso, te apartaste de mí lado para extraer la sangre del técnico que pensabas poner sobre mis manos y susurraste esas palabras de odio dirigidas a mí"-

Bellacomprendió a que se refería y el color desapareció de su rostro.

-"No estaba hablando contigo. ¡Se lo decía a Jacob! Le odiaba por lo que te había hecho"-

-"El hombre ya estaba muerto. No me mientas. Esas palabras llenas de odio iban dirigidas a mí"-

-"No."- Ella sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, su mirada se cruzó con la suya. -"Te lo juro, estaba hablando con él. Tenía la esperanza de que me escuchara desde el infierno, estoy segura de que ahí es donde estará por todo lo que hizo, quería que  
supiera lo que sentía por él."- Edwardfrunció el ceño y estudió sus facciones, guardó silencio. -"Esa es la verdad."-

-"¿Quieres saber que fue para mi lo peor de todo lo que me hiciste?"- Su voz profunda se volvió fría como el hielo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente. Ella sacudió la cabeza, le miro a los ojos,vio la rabia que emanaba de ellos y tuvo miedo.  
Sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo que ella recordaba. -"Todavía puedo sentir tus caricias sobre mi. Me tranquilizaste al principio. Me salvaste y creí que no me harías daño. De hecho, di la bienvenida a tus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Cierro los  
ojos y aun recuerdo ese calor"-Dio otro paso. -"También recuerdo que te alejaste después de lo que me hiciste sentir. Me dejaste confundido y eso me hizo daño. La aguja que me clavaste, me dolió menos"-

-"Lo siento mucho. Eso me persigue todos los días."-Hizo una pausa. -"Lo hice para salvar tu vida. Sabes lo que Jacob pensaba hacerte, tenia que impedirlo. Tenía que sacar las evidencias. Lo siento mucho. Lo último que quería era hacerte más  
daño. No quería culparte por el asesinato o clavarte esa aguja, pero tenía que salir de allí para ayudarte"-

Dio otro paso.

-"Nada de eso importa"- gruñó. -"Todo lo que me importa es lo que me hiciste. Me jure que si volvía a verte te mataría con mis propias manos."-Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. -"Deberías correr si tienes algo de cerebro en esa cabeza. Ahora  
mismo estoy luchando por mantener el control y no tengo ni idea de qué lado de mi voluntad ganara. Nunca olvides que en parte, también soy un animal"-

Edwardesperaba que ella aceptara su consejo. Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Bella. Las pequeñas líneas de su boca le revelaron que ella sonreía a menudo. Y se pregunto cómo seria escuchar su risa. Él nunca había tenido una razón para sonreír  
antes de conseguir su libertad. Su labio inferior hizo un mohín por la preocupación y quiso chuparlo. Su pelo le llamaba la atención. Era tan diferente al suyo, el de ella era casi blanco yrizado. Parecía suave, olía a fresas y enmarcaba  
su rostro frágil.

Las mujeres de su especie eran tan diferentes a su pequeña humana. Se quedó inmóvil cuando se dio cuenta de que la consideraba suya. La indignación le embarco, sabía que no debía confiar en los humanos. Ellos infligían dolor cada vez que podían. Especialmente  
ella,acababa de admitirle que sabia engañar muy bien y seguramente todo lo que le dijo era otra mentira para ganarse su simpatía. Se estaría condenando a si mismo si le daba otra oportunidad.

Sus emociones conflictivas le confundí deseo de tocarla, decirle algo que aliviará sumiedo. Hacerla reír sólo para ver su sonrisa y eso le llenaba de era unamaestra en la manipulación. Y él no caería de nuevo  
en sus engaños.

Edward trató de concentrarse en el presente. Tenía a su enemigo frente a él y tenia la oportunidad de cobrarse el daño que le había hecho. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de vengarse de ninguno de ellos. Algunos estaban detenidos y otros  
huyeron y se escondieron.

Eso dejaba a la mujer delante de él como su única oportunidad de venganza. Su corazón latía de manera irregular y su mente volvió a recordar su traición. El golpe de sus recuerdos le hicieron dar un paso atrás. Tenia tanta prisa por culparle de su  
crimen,que en sus prisas por salir de la celda,choco contra la pared.

El animal dentro de él le gritó que la agarrase, que ahora no había cadenas que se lo impidieran, ni drogas que mantuvieran su cuerpo inmóvil. Se tensó y la vio retroceder un paso. Él respiró hondo, su miedo era tan fuerte que podía saborearlo. Hizo  
que sus instintos gritaran por tomarla, por protegerla. Le enfurecía que ella provocara ese efecto en él y gruñó profundamente mientras luchaba contra sus emociones.

Ella era el enemigo y desesperadamente quería tocarla. En el momento que se dio la vuelta y echó a correr,se lanzó tras ella. Tenia que atrapar a la única mujer a la que había deseado. Su animal tomo el control.

Bella vio su mirada salvaje y oyó el gruñido de dolor de su animal. Giró y salio corriendo llena de pánico. Miro sobre su hombro y vio que Edwardse acercaba a ella. El terror la instó a correr más rápido. El MP3 se deslizó de sus dedos y cayo  
sobre la acera un segundo antes de que él la agarrara por detrás.

Bella abrió la boca para gritar, pero el golpe contra el césped y el peso del cuerpo de Edward sobre su espalda, saco el aire de sus pulmones. Edwardse alzo un poco para darle la vuelta y tumbarla de espaldas,nuevamente uso su peso para  
mantenerla firmemente contra la hierba.

Ella trató de empujarlo y quitárselo de encima,pero él no se movió.Ella gimió de miedo cuando vio lo furioso que estaba. Sus dientes caninos quedaron a pulgadas de su sus manos fueron suaves cuando la agarró por los brazos  
y los levanto por encima de su cabeza, agarro sus muñecas con una de sus manos. Apretó los dientes y un gruñido profundo vibró contra su cuerpo.

-"Por favor no me hagas daño"- jadeó.

Su pecho se levanto un poco, lo suficiente para dejarla respirar. Bellaestaba sin aliento.

Sus ojos buscaron los suyos y ella se preguntó que vio en ellos. Edwardmaldijo en voz baja, le soltó las muñecas y se puso de pie. Bellase quedó tendida en el césped mirándole en estado de shock.

-"Levántate"-le ordenó con dureza.

Bella se puso de pie. Quiso huir de nuevo, pero no tenia fuerzas.

-"Te dije que lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?"-Ella le miro a los ojos. -"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo y lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.Dímelo"-

Edward la vio acercarse, pero se quedó callado. Su mano salió disparada de repente y lentamente se envolvió alrededor de su garganta. El pánico de Bellase convirtió en confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba haciendo daño. Sus dos  
manos se cerraron frenéticamente sobre su muñeca y él utilizó su mano libre para mantenerlas apartadas.

Las rodillas de Bellaflaquearon,pero él no la dejo caer, la sostuvo con su agarre sobre su garganta. Ella le miró a los ojos mientras rogaba en silencio que se detuviera. Algo en su mirada cambio y de repente soltó sus manos y envolvió  
su brazo alrededor de su cintura. La atrajo contra su cuerpo y le dijo al oído.

-"No luches contra ello"-le dijo con voz áspera.

 _¿Que no luche?_ Grito en su mente llena de terror. Sabia que se estaba poniendo azul. Su visión se estaba volviendo irregular y su voz sonaba demasiado lejos. Bellatemblaba peroEdwardnunca apartó la mirada de sus ojos asustados.

La oscuridad amenazaba con envolverla, pero luchó, quería vivir. Él juró que la mataría y ella realmente no creía que lo haría. Edwardsoltó su garganta en el instante en que sintió el cuerpo de Bellaaflojarse contra él y la estrecho con  
más fuerza.

Estaba inconsciente y respiraba con facilidad. Había elegido el método más seguro y más rápido para someterla. Ella habría luchado más duro contra él si lo hubiera hecho de otra forma. De esta manera, no sufrió ningún daño. Él inhalo profundamente,  
rozó la nariz contra su cuello y gimió. Olía tan bien que deseaba desnudarla, sentirla piel contra piel.

Un perro ladró en la distancia y Edwardlevanto la cabeza. Su mirada se precipitó por el parque, sus instintos se alertaron instantáneamente. Los Guardias mantenían una estrecha vigilancia sobre los humanos que pensaban que tenían el control  
total del Homeland.

No tenían ni idea de que Edwardy Carlisleacelerarían el proceso de que su gente fueran los dueños de sus propias vidas. Los humanos pensaban que necesitaban mucho tiempo adaptarse a esta nueva vida, pero se equivocaban.

Miró hacia Bella, su cara estaba apretada contra su pecho, la levantó suavemente entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la oscuridad para esconderse. Sería difícil el llevarla a su casa,pero era lo suficientemente cauteloso como para hacerlo sin ser  
descubierto.

Industrias Mercile los había entrenado para pelear, pero nunca fueron capaces de controlarlos. Los machos de las nuevas especies se negaron a hacerse daño entre ellos.

Mercile quería grabarlos enfrentándose para mostrar lo que sus fármacos podían hacer. Así que cada vez que tuvieron la oportunidad mataron a los guardias varones.

Ellos habían sido muy crueles y brutales. Edwardmato a unos pocos cuando cometieron el error de bajar la guardia. Industrias Mercile había empalmado ADN animal en sus genes y le habían dado un sin número de medicamentos, el cambio más de lo  
que les mostró. Su sentido del olfato aumentaba a medida que envejecía, se había hecho más fuerte, más rápido y sus instintos a veces gobernaban su mente.

Le había resultado difícil manejar la rabia,pero con los años había aprendido a controlarla. Miró a Bellay frunció el ceño. Había escuchado atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por los médicos y el personal mientras le hacían las pruebas.  
Todo lo que había oído le había enseñado las diferencias entre los seres humanos y las especies nuevas.

Los seres humanos no tenían los sentidos que las especies poseían. No podían ver en la oscuridad o diferenciar los olores. Tampoco tenían su excepcional audiencia. Los seres humanos no poseían su velocidad o su fuerza, a menos que tomasen sus medicamentos.

Las alteraciones en las especies "eran permanentes" las drogas de Mercile no mantendrían los mismos efectos permanentes en los seres humanos. Algunas veces los medicamentos mataban a los humanos.

Edwardllevo a Bellaen sus brazos a través de las sombras. No tenia ni idea de que iba hacer con ella cuando llegase a su casa, el animal dentro de él estaba contento ahora que la poseía. El hombre planificaba una venganza. Ella dijo que  
haría cualquier cosa para hacer las paces con él,pensó en las posibilidades.

En realidad no le haría daño, no seria capaz de hacerle eso, pero le daría una lección o dos. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que ese tiempo a solas con Bellaeliminara su obsesión por ella.

Bella despertó algo confundida, aunque los recuerdos volvieron. Sentía un poco de dolor en la garganta,intento levantar su mano para tocarla pero algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando el blanco techo,la luz era tenue y  
el ambiente le resulto bastante familiar.

Levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a su alrededor. El dormitorio era grande,los muebles eran oscuros, la luz provenía del fuego que ardía dentro de la chimenea en una esquina. Se sobresalto cuando escucho la cadena del inodoro. Tenia los brazos  
atados al cabecero,a los lados de su cabeza,dio unos cuantos tirones para soltarlos, las ataduras en sus muñecas parecían suaves y también eran resistentes.

Se abrió la puerta y Edwardsalió del cuarto de baño. Bellase quedo mirandole, llevaba el pecho desnudo y los pantalones negros. Su temor se incrementó al observar que estaba medio desnudo. El se movió a la zona mas oscura de la habitación  
y le oculto los pequeños detalles de su cuerpo.

-"Estás despierta."-Su tono era suave. Parecía engañosamente tranquilo. Él se movió hacia la cama y se detuvo en el borde. -"Bien"- Bellaestaba cubierta por una manta gruesa y suave, miró hacia abajo y vio que sus pechos estaban desnudos  
y expuestos. Movió la pierna y sintió el roce de la manta contra...su piel desnuda. Su aturdida mirada se volvióhacia Edward. -"Te he quitado la ropa."-Hizo una pausa. -"Toda"-

-"¿Por qué?"-Su voz sonó rasposa a través de su garganta seca. Su miedo creció. ¿Por qué la llevo a su casa y la metió desnuda en su cama? Tenía un mal presentimiento,no quería saber la respuesta ya que seguramente la aterrorizaría aún  
más.

-"¿No sabes por qué?"- Se acercó a la mesita de noche. -"¿Tienes sed?"-Ella asintió con la cabeza. La cama se movió cuando se sentó en el borde, cogió la botella de agua que obviamente había colocado allí para ella y luego se giró para mirarla.  
Deslizo una mano bajo su cuello y la levanto un poco para que bebiera. Bellatragó todo lo que pudo sin ahogarse. Cuando termino retiro la botella de sus labios y la dejóen la mesita de noche. -"He estado pensado en que debería hacer  
contigo"- le informó en voz baja. -"Antes quería matarte pero eso fue antes de saber que eras una espía. No sabía que estuviste dentro de ese lugar infernal para salvar a Mi pueblo"-Hizo una pausa mientras se giraba de lado para mirar a  
Bella. -"Ahora he decidido que te dejare vivir."-

Su ritmo cardíaco se ralentizo y algo de alivio sustituyo al terror

-"¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Porque me sacaste del parque?"-

Los ojos de Edwardse estrecharon.

-"Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para llegar a mí. Decidí que mereces un castigo"-hizo una pausa. -"No sé si creer lo que dices. Eres una espía y estas acostumbrada a decirle a la gente lo que crees que quieren oír para evitar el peligro.  
Heriste mi orgullo, traicionaste mi confianza y tienes que pagar por eso. ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste sufrir al culparme de la muerte del técnico?"-

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

-"¿Qué?"- Su mente entendió las palabras que no le dijo. Oh no. El dolor le apretó el corazón.

-"Estaban enfadados porque había matado a ese hombre. Me castigaron por lo que había hecho."- 

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo 3 


	5. Capitulo 4 Causando dolor

Volví disculpen la demora

* * *

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellavio la verdad en su expresión sombría. Creía que no castigarían a Edwardpor la muertede Jacob. El técnico le había asaltado, quería violarloy matarlo. Las lágrimas llenaronsus ojos y tuvo queparpadear de nuevo.

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"No lo sabía."- Ella odio preguntarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo. -"¿Qué te hicieron?"-

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¿Quieres conocer los detalles paradisfrutar de mi sufrimiento?"-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¡No!"-Le horrorizo que él la acusara de eso. -"Creí que no que te harían daño. Te lo juro Edward. Ellos sabían que eras demasiado valioso, se gastaron mucho dinero en ti yhonestamente nunca pensé que la muerte de Jacob le importara a alguien después de loque ese hijo de puta trató de hacerte."

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Ellos lo hicieron."-Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, mirándola.-"Me torturaron por sumuerte. Ellos me causaron mucho dolor. Tenías que saberlo. Tu eras la espía y solo tepreocupaste de evitar tu muerte."-

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Yo sólo quería salvarte. Me dijeron que seria cuestión de días rescatarlossi conseguíasacar la información. Lo arriesgue todo para impedir que Jacob te matara. Le mentí a todoel mundo en el centro de pruebas, pero no te estoy mintiendo a ti. No era una espía, erauna enfermera, Edward"-Hizo una pausa. -"Trabajaba en las oficinas corporativas deIndustrias Mercile repartiendo aspirinas hasta que alguien de incógnito se acercó a mí.Ese agente me hablo del centro secreto y de lo que le hacían a los seres humanos y meindigno que una empresa pudiera hacer eso."-

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¿Por qué?"-Su tono áspero.

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Una cosa es que alguien voluntariamente permita que una empresa de investigaciónpruebe sus medicamentos experimentales en ellos. Ellos saben lo que están firmando yalgunos están tan enfermos que aceptan correr cualquier riesgo ya que no tienen nadaque perder. Es diferente cuando las personas son obligadas contra su voluntad. Trabajabapara ellos y eso me convertía en cómplice de lo que estaban haciendo. Yo sólo queríahacer lo correcto."-

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¿Por qué debería importarte lo que me pasaba a mí o a mi gente? ¿Por qué arriesgastetu vida por salvarme?"-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellacuidadosamente eligió sus palabras.

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Te vi accidentalmente a través del cristal deuna sala de observación el primer día que empecé a trabajar allí. Todas las puertas eraniguales y la confundí con la de suministros. A veces me colaba allí para ver cómo estabas."-Ella no le mencionó que iba todos los días, no quería que él supiera que se habíaobsesionado con el hecho de asegurarse de que estaba bien. -"Yo respetaba tu valor y noquería que rompieran tu espíritu. Lo que te estaban haciendo era un crimen. Estabatomándome un descanso cuando Jacob entró en tu celda y le oí decir que iba a pude quedarme de pie y no hacer algo"-

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Edwardmedito su explicación.

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Nunca intentaste evitar las otras cosas que me hicieron.¿Viste a esas mujeres que llevaron a mi celda y como nos golpearon para quecriáramos? ¿Disfrutaste viendo eso?"-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellase mantuvo en silencio. Ella no tenía ni idea de que los médico le habían estadohaciendo ese tipo de cosas. Jacob no fue el único que asalto sexualmente a Edward. Y eso lapuso enferma. Habrían intentado que ella mantuviera relaciones sexuales con lasespecies masculinas si no hubiera ayudado a descubrir el centro de las pruebas.

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¿Hicieron que mantuvieras relaciones sexuales con mujeres? Yo no lo sabía. Nunca vi amujeres en tu celda ¿fue con las enfermeras o con las técnicos?Nunca escuche algo alrespecto, lo juro."-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Eran las hembras de las nuevas especies. Intentaron durante años que ellas quedaranembarazadas. Querían que nosotros llegáramos a reproducirnos porque no tenían éxitocon los procedimientos que usaron para crearnos. El médico que empalmo nuestragenética con la de los animales se largo y destruyó los archivos que tenía. Nosotrosenvejecemos y morimos. Y ellos querían tener mas de nosotros."-su voz se tenso. -"¿Unbebé o un cachorro? Eso era lo que se preguntaban los médicos. Ellos se reían denuestras mujeres."- la voz de Edwardsalio en un gruñido. -"¿Alguna vez trataste de salvar acualquiera de los que estaban siendo obligados a mantener relaciones sexuales?"-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Tenía demasiadas razones para odiarla. Esa rabia dirigida a ella era más quecomprensible.

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Yo no sabía nada de eso. Nunca vi a una mujer de tu pueblo. Mismovimientos dentro de la instalación eran muy limitados. Yo supe de ellas mucho mástarde. Allí sólo vi a hombres Edward"-

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"No les preguntaste. Las mujeres eran violadas por los técnicos. Me irrita queintervinieras por mí, pero no por ellas."-

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Pregunté muchas veces y siempre me dijeron que no era de mi incumbencia. Meordenaron no presionar demasiado por miedo a que Mercile llegara a sospechar de mí. Lapolicía pensó que me matarían si sospechaban lo que estaba haciendo y tenían razón."-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellaparpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Sabia que ellos habían sido tratados comoconejillos de indias en nombre de la ciencia, que fueron sometidos a constantespruebas,a ingerir todo tipo de drogas y a vivir escuchar que fueronforzados a mantener relaciones sexuales y que los querían usar como criadores, leenfermó.

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Creí que tu no me harías daño. ¿lo sabias? Cuando entrabas en mi celda y no te gruñía¿te divertías? No quería asustarte. Tus sonrisas eran amables y eras suave con la mataste a ese técnico, al principio creí que lo hiciste para evitarme elsufrimiento."-Sus rasgos se tensaron y su voz se hizo más profunda,pronuncio cadapalabra con mucho cuidado. -"Sin embargo, me dejaste allí y fui torturado por tu turnaron para infligirme dolor. No se les permitió matarme, pero si torturarme."-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Las lágrimas se deslizaron por los lados de su cara.

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Lo siento. Yo"-Ella no sabía quedecirle para borrar el odio de sus ojos,pero tenía que intentarlo. -"Lo siento mucho. Nosabia que iban a hacerte eso. Solo sabía que te valoraban demasiado para pensé que los estuvieran obligando a reproducirse. Solo quería salvarte y para esotenia que conseguir sacar las pruebas. Jamas te habría culpado si hubiera pensado quete harían pagar por lo que yo hice."-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Sus colmillos brillaron cuando sus labios se separaron.

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Gracias. ¿Es eso lo que estásesperando escuchar? Impediste que me violara y que me matara. ¿tengo que darte lasgracias también porlas horas que me torturaron?"-

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"No. Pero estás vivo y él no te violo. ¿Eso no significa nada? No me cruce de brazos ysimplemente permití que pasara. Arriesgue mi vida por salvarte. Intente hacerles creerque le mataste en defensa propia para que no te hicieran daño. Tuve que hacerlo de entenderlo. Las pruebas que conseguí sacar fueron el factor clave para que unjuez pudiera emitir la orden de allanamiento que salvo a tu gente. Si le hubiera dicho a losguardias de seguridad que fui yo quien mato a Jacob, nunca me hubieran permitido habrían matado y tu seguirías encerrado en esa celda junto a tu pueblo. ¿Eso noimporta en absoluto?"-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Él respiro habló sonó mas calmado.

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Eso no cambia lo que mepaso a mí, ¿verdad? Eso no justifica lo que me hiciste o cómo me traicionaste. Teentregue mi confianza y tuve que pagar por tus acciones. No te voy a matar, pero tengo laintención de asegurarme de que conozcas la humillación y la impotencia."-

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""No debió confiar en Bella. Los guardias siempre se burlaron de él porque no le gruñía aella cuando entraba en su celda. Le decían que sabían que la deseaba y que nuncamontaría a la hembra humana porque ella nunca querría estar con un animal como él. Ellasiempre fue su debilidad. Y el dolor que le causo su traición se había quedadoprofundamente marcado en su alma. Había pasado meses odiándola, reviviendo lastorturas que había sufrido y culpándola por ello.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Cuando los guardias entraron en su celda,aun estaba en el suelo,le dieron patadas yluego le encadenaron a la pared para seguir golpeándolo. Los seres humanos erancriaturas crueles. Se había equivocado al confiar en Bella.Y ese doloroso recuerdo ledesgarraba el corazón. Nunca permitiría que lo engañarande volvería aentregar a nadie su confianza. Cada ser humano que le había importado, le habíatraicionado. Los recuerdos de su infancia le golpearon.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Casi había visto a la doctora Vela como a una madre. Ella le dio prometió queobtendría su libertad si se convertía en un buen luchador. Incluso le permitía que legrabara en vídeo para observar como los medicamentos trabajaban en su cuerpo. Lemintió para poder manipularlo. Aquel día que lo trasladaron al centro se burlo de él por loincreíblemente ingenuo y estúpido que había sido al confiar en ella. Después comenzó el torturaron para que aprendiera a soportar el dolor físico y los fármacos que leinyectaron para curarle más rápido,casi le mataron.

background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Luego, confió en una mujer guardia que le prometió que iba a ayudarle a escapar. Erajoven y se dejo llevar por la lujuria, todavía sentía vergüenza al recordar como habíadeseado follarse a esa mujer. Su nombre,aun le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""María le quito las cadenas,le saco de su celda y le llevo directo a una ían probar sus habilidades en la lucha contra una docena de hombres fuertementearmados. Le golpearon con palos y le dispararon con pistolas Taser. María animaba a losguardias mientras que él luchaba para sobrevivir. Después se había agachado junto a sucuerpo ensangrentado y le dijo las palabras que mataron algo dentro de él.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Realmente nopensarías que me gustaría que me tocaras ¿verdad? No eres más que un animal."-Ellasonrió a los otros hombres y se puso de pie. -"Es una lástima que no estemos autorizadospara matarlo. Llévalo de vuelta a su celda. ¿lo grabaste todo con la cámara, Mike? Eldoctor Trent estará muy impresionado cuando vea lo que soporto antes de caer. Uno delos médicos tiene un nuevo fármaco que desea probar con él."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Había perdido el conocimiento, si no lo hubiera hecho, habría intentado matarla.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Quería vengarse de todo el mundo que lohabía herido, mentido y traicionado.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellale miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos ¿Se habría reído de lo estúpido que fueal confiar en ella? ¿Se habría reído de él cuando no le gruñía o luchaba contra suscadenas?

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Me mantendré lejos de ti,si me dejas ir. Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Dejare mi trabajo,dejare el Homeland"-miro esos ojos azules.-"Nunca volverás a verme."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""La ira surgió, caliente y feroz en Edward. Si verdaderamente estuviera arrepentida,ellaaceptaría cualquier castigo que le impusiera. Eso era lo que hacia la gente honorable. Ellale había dicho que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para arreglar la situaciónentre ellos y ahora le pedía misericordia. Un gruñido desgarró su garganta.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellavio como la ira volvió a arder en la mirada de Edward. Se dio cuenta de que al pedirleque la liberase,ella misma la había puesto en marcha. Se tenso. 

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Él se movió, cogió la manta y la arranco de la cama, dejándola desnuda. Se puso de pie y la miro fijamente con una expresión cruel.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Ahora sabes que se siente el estar desnudo einmovilizado mientras otra persona tiene el control sobre ti. Eso es lo que tu me hiciste.¿Te sientes impotente Bella?"-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""La vergüenza calentó sus mejillas y trató de girarse sobre un lado pero las ataduras desus manos eran demasiado cortas y sólo pudo subir las piernas protectoramente paracubrir sus pechos. Ella ya conocía la humillación sin que él hiciera esto, pero no lo dijo envoz alta.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Tu me tocaste y yo también te tocare. Es lo justo ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuandotienes las manos de otra persona deslizándose por tu piel? ¿tocando tu sexo? Se que lohiciste para quitarme lo que ese desgraciado me puso, pero después continuastetocándome. No creas que no me di cuenta."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellase puso rígida por el miedo y respiro hondo para calmarse. No fue fácil, pero luchócontra el pánico que la inundo. Comprendía que él necesitaba tocar su cuerpo desnudopara vengarse de ella. Supuso que se lo merecía. No la iba a matar. Y si la humillaciónera su castigo, lo aceptaría.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Esta bien. Lo entiendo."-Ella estiro las piernas en el colchón.-"Por favor, no me hagasdaño."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Vio la confusión en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. No aparto la miradamientras se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¿Qué?"-sonó tan sorprendido como parecía.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Te entiendo"-susurró. -"Hazlo"-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Apretó los dientes, bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella hasta enjaularla debajo de él. Siaterrorizarla formaba parte de su plan, no había tenido éxito. El silencio se extendió entreellos. Su ritmo cardíaco se volvió más lento.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"La psicología inversa no funcionara en mí, pero,quiero que sepas que no te haré daño"-susurró.-"Yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca me atrevería a hacerte sangrar. Voy a tocarte.¿Sabes que dolor es el peor?"- 

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Ella no quería saber la respuesta. Hasta ahora las respuestas de Edwardno presagiabannada bueno para ella. Peroél esperaba una respuesta y ella no quería enojarlo mas.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"No"-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Que tu cuerpo te traicione por querer algo que sabes que no deberías. Y después, serabandonado. La humildad es una lección que tienes que aprender. También es larespuesta a la pregunta que ocupa mi mente en este momento."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"="""""" _¿Qué significa eso?_ Ella frunció el ceño. Edwardsonrió y su corazón se aceleró cuando sumirada bajó a su pechos. Su mano rozó su estómago ligeramente, se deslizó hacia arribay le agarro un seno. Bellaaguanto la respiración cuando él se lo apretó suavemente.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Tan suave. Son más grandes de lo que esperaba."-Bajó la cabeza hacia su seno. Bellase quedó sin aliento cuando lo tomo dentro de su boca caliente y húmeda. Sus dientes,sulengua áspera jugo con su tenso pezón y envió descargas por todo su cuerpo. Bellasearqueo y cerro los ojos. Se mordió el labio para acallar un gemido.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Las lamidas y tirones de su boca y dientes fueron cada vez mas duros, su cuerpo empezóa arder por el deseo. No le hizo daño, pero sabía que podría hacérselo. La excitaciónhumedeció su entrepierna.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"="""""" _Estoespeor,_ se dijo, mientras su cuerpo respondía a la seducción de Edward. Podía sentircada tirón de su boca en su clítoris. Sus labios implacables se negaban a liberar a supecho y el placer era casi doloroso, su cuerpo ardí mordió el labio, pero esta vez nopudo detener el suave gemido.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Edwardle soltó el pezón,la miro y un suave gruñido salió de su garganta. Apartó la miradade sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse una vez más en su cuerpo.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¿lo ves Bella?" le dijo con voz ronca y sexy. -"Controlo tu cuerpo. No me lo puedesimpedir. -"Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. -"A pesar de lo que Jacob me hizo ese día, yo tedeseaba. Endureciste mi polla cuando me tocaste, cuando el olor de tu excitación lleno micelda. Me abandonaste después de excitarme, eso fue lo que mas me dolió. Ahora sabráslo que se siente cuando tu cuerpo arde de deseo y queda insatisfecho"-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Ella le miró a los ojos, sus palabras la dejaron sin habla. Edwarddefinitivamente acababa deherir su dignidad y su cuerpo la estaba traicionando al responder al toque de un hombreque la odiaba. Ella esperaba que ahora se sintiera mejor y que la dejara ir. Se relajó bajoél. Sí, definitivamente se había vengado bien de ella,parpadeó para contener las lágrimasy esperó hasta que se calmo lo suficiente para hablarle de nuevo.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¿Estamos en paz ?"-dijo en un susurro.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Los ojos oscuros de Edwardse encontraron con los suyos

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"="""""""¿Ya? Todavía no."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Pero acabas de decir que..."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Él gruñó en voz baja.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Me dolió durante horas. Puedo atormentarte durante horas con miboca y manos. Hay muchas formas de sentir dolor"-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellale miró boquiabierta. Edwarddeslizó sus manos bajo sus muslos y los empujo para abrirsus piernas. Se deslizo por su cuerpo manteniendo su mirada y se coloco entre susmuslos. Bellatrató de cerrar las rodillas, pero los hombros de Edwardse lo impidieron. Éldesviósu atención de su cara y miro su coño abierto, luego bajo su cabeza. El shock, laconsternación y la sorpresa se apoderaron de ella. Podía sentir su aliento caliente sobrelos pliegues de su sexo.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¡Espera!"-Bellaintento mover las caderas cuando volvió su rostro para lamerle el interiorde su muslo. Edwardla agarro con más fuerza, inmovilizándola y acaricio suavemente con sumandíbula el interior de su muslo.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¿Mantendrás las piernas abiertas para que pueda tocarte con mis manos? Te soltare laspiernas si haces lo que te diga."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Yo no hago esto en la primera cita,ni siquiera lo hago en la quinta. No me sentirécómoda si me hace eso ahíabajo."-Ella tiró frenéticamente de sus muñecas, empujó suscaderas, pero no pudo liberarse de su agarre.-"Castigame de otra manera Edward, pero noasí. Yo no te avergoncé a propósito, ¿verdad? Mi boca ni siquiera se acerco a ti."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"No esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo. Te soltare las piernas para poder tocarte."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"No así"-le suplicó.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Edwardladeó la cabeza.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"¿No?"-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"No me toques sólo por venganza."-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Oh, Bella,"-dijo con voz áspera. -"Te deseo. ¿No lo sabías? Esto es mucho más que unasimple venganza. Dime que sí, danos lo que tanto necesitamos"-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellavio la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos marrones. Se veía tan increíblemente sexy entresus muslos, que le dolía todo el cuerpo por la necesidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza,probablemente se habría vuelto loca, pero la expresión de alivio en la cara de Edwardlahizorelajarse.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Bellase quedó sin aliento cuando su lengua rozo su clítoris. Sus labios lo atraparon,sulengua áspera se movió con ferocidad sobre su brote hinchado, su cuerpo sesacudió por elplacer. Estaba realmente haciéndolo. Él Oh Dios. Se sentía tan bien.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Su lengua tenía una textura inusual y cada lamida en su coño,hacia que su cuerpo casi ledoliera. Él mantuvo la presión y su lengua se movió contra su clítoris sin detenerse, losgemidos de Bellallenaron la habitación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarro a lasataduras de sus muñecas.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"="""""" _Me matara después de todo_ , pensó, _no estrangulandome o a rompiéndome el cuello,pero si con su lengua._

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Trato de recordar el por que nunca antes la había gustado el sexo oral, pero el gruñido deEdwardvibro contra su coño y perdió la capacidad de pensar. Sólo fue capaz de sentirle a ély lo que le hacia con su boca.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,=""""""  
0);"=""""""El clímax la golpeó brutalmente, haciéndola gritar y sacudiendo su cuerpo. Su cuerpotemblaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se estremecía mientras Edwardle soltó las piernas y empezó a subir por su cuerpo. Su piel se rozo suavemente con su pubis, con suvientre y sus pechos. Hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Si él decidía matarla ahora,ni siquiera le importaría. _Demonios_ , pensó, nunca antes sehabía sentido así. Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""-"Debería marcharme de esta habitación y dejarte aquí sola, sin mirarte. Eso es lo que mehiciste tu a mí"-

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""No le importaba si le había mentido, pensó Edwardmientras se lamia los labios, el sabor desu pasión y su necesidad de poseerla,era un dolor insoportable. Ella era tan dulce, tansensible y él quería creerle. El tiempo que tuviera con ella, él creería sus palabras.

class=""""m_6355949417134651325layoutArea""""

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,=""""""  
0);"="""""" _Que patético_ , se reprendió en silencio. Había perdido la mente por una pequeña y frágilhumana. Se había jurado que nunca volvería a permitirle a nadie acercarse demasiado aél y allí estaba, en la cama con Bella.

auto;="""""" background-color:="""""" rgba(255,="""""" 255,=""""""  
0);"=""""""Pero es que con ella no solo había perdido los estribos,también perdió su estricto control,su mente y su corazón. Ella era una humana en la que no se podía confiar y sinembargo,todavía la quería. ¿Cuando se había convertido en un masoquista?. 

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 4 disculpen la tardanza 


	6. Capitulo 5

Bellaabrió la boca para hablar, pero no tenia palabras para aliviar la amargura que vio en su hermosa cara. Ella la puso allí y las excusas no podrían cambiar el pasado. Le miró fijamente y cerró la boca.

La mirada de Edwardbajó a su pecho. Levantó la mano y lo acaricio suavemente, ella searqueó para presionarse con más fuerza contra su palma. Su mirada regreso a ella.

-"Te deseo. Lo odio, pero me duele el no estar dentro de ti, me duele el no saber como me sentiré cuando envuelvas mi polla y me duele el no sentir el placer que creo que podría encontrar contigo. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a otra mujer. Dime que  
/puedo tenerte o ayudame a recordarme por que no puedo perdonarte por lo que me hiciste. Di algo, cualquier cosa, para recordarme por qué no debería dolerme tanto el querer estar contigo, me duele tanto que se me hace difícil hasta el respirar."

La mirada de sus ojos casi detuvo el corazón de Bella. Vio tantas emociones, deseo, anhelo, un poco de miedo y pasión. Su lengua salió para mojarse los labios. Edwardemitióun gruñido suave, pero no de enfado, fue un gemido. Ella le entendió.

Él la quería.

Ella le asintió lentamente. Le deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Le deseo desde el primer momento en que le vio en aquella celda. La pura belleza masculina de su cuerpo ysu poderosa presencia le hicieron sentirse fuertemente atraída por él.

-"Dilo"-exigió.

-"Sí"- le susurró.

Cerró los ojos durante unos largos segundos antes de mirarla de nuevo.

-"Rodeame conlas piernas."-

Bellale envolvió con las piernas y apoyo los talones en sus muslos. Edwardse levantó un poco y la punta gruesa de su polla se coloco contra su coño. Su entrada ya estaba mojada por el deseo y empujó un poco para empezar a penetrarla. Se deslizó

con facilidad entre suspliegues, pero no entro en ella. Bellaera demasiado estrecha.

Se apoyó con un brazo en la cama,levanto su cuerpo y con la otra mano se agarró el pene para mantenerlo firme junto a su entrada. La miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-"Eres mucho más pequeña que nuestras mujeres. Tratare de no hacerte daño"-

 _¿Hacerle daño?_ Ella era consciente de la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos, nunca se había considerado pequeña, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo era,en comparación con él. Ella abrió la boca para preguntarle qué quería decir, lapunta  
/de su polla la penetro un poco cuando Edwarddejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Los ojos de Bellase abrieron ante el shock. Sentía como el grosor de su pene obligaba a su cuerpo a estirarse para acogerlo. El pánico la inundocuando él

se empujó más profundo dentro de su coño.

-"Eres demasiado grande"- jadeó.

Él se quedo inmóvil cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse casi en rendijas y su respiración se volvió áspera.

-"Puedes tomarme"-gruñó. -"Iré mas despacio."-

Se retiro hasta casi salirse de su cuerpo y volvió a empujarse dentro. Con cada empuje conseguía avanzar en su interior un poco mas, se detenía y esperaba hasta que los músculos de su cuerpo se estiraban y acomodaban algrosor de su pene. Continuomoviéndose  
/hasta queestuvo completamente dentro de su canal ajustado. Hizo una pausa para permitirle adaptarse a su tamaño. Bellarespiraba con fuerza, pero la sensación de estar tan llena era increíblemente. Se retiró unos centímetros,poco a poco y luego  
/empujó hacia adentro. Ella gimió. Era tan grande y se sentía tan bien. Sus cuerpos se ajustaban a la perfección.

Se tenso y un suave gemido salió de los labios entreabiertos de Edward. Se miraron a los ojos.

-"Sabía que sería así de increíble"-le dijo con voz ronca. -"Demasiado bueno"-La ira le hizo apretar los labios durante unos segundos. -"Maldita seas por afectarme tan fuertementeBella"-

Un gruñido salio de sus labios entreabiertos y luego se movió de nuevo, se retiró un poco antes de deslizarse de nuevo en el interior de su coño. Ella volvió a gritar de placer cuando su polla increíblemente rígida entro completamente en ella, haciéndola  
/arder.

Él se retiro de nuevo y se empujo más duro. Bellagritó cuando golpeo su eje contra su hinchado clítoris. Su cuerpo estaba completamente excitado, su coño estaba muy mojado y sabia que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Le sorprendía como su cuerpo

respondía a su toque.

Ella siempre había necesitado de un montón de estímulos para correrse cuando follo con otros hombres, pero, es que Edwardno era otro hombre.

Edwardse movió más rápido y el placer aumento en Bellahasta no poder soportarlo. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de su eje y ella juró que su polla se puso más dura en su interior, gritó cuando el clímax se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sus músculos

se contrajeron y ordeñaron su polla mientras Edwardcontinuaba bombeando dentro de ella.

Se salio de su cuerpo,rugió con su propia liberación, su rostro cayó sobre su pecho. Sus dientes afilados suavemente la mordieron, mientras temblaba, los chorros calientes de su semen cayeron sobre su muslo mientras se corría. Se había retirado

a propósito de ella.

Bella se sintió un poco decepcionada y vacía cuando Edwardno se corrió dentro de ella. Le dolió saber que él no quería compartir ese tipo de intimidad con ella. Ella abrió los ojos y miro su cabeza oscura, su cara todavía estaba apretada contra

su pecho,su calor y su pesada respiración acariciaban su piel. Deseó poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Edwardse había retirado de ella porque no quería perjudicarla con lo que le habían metido en el cuerpo dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas. Aun estaba asombrado por haber reunido el suficiente control de su cuerpo para no vaciarse dentro

de ella. En el instante en que entro en su cuerpo,se sintió en el cielo y quiso llenarla con su esencia. Marcarla con su olor. Tocarla, hacerle el amor y saborearla fue mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. _Demonios, podría volverse un adicto a ella._ Le  
/advirtió una pequeña parte de su mente. _Ella era humana,_ tenía que recordar eso. Por mucho que deseara poder mantenerla atada a su cama, hacerle el amor hasta agotarla, él no podía hacerlo.

En algún momento alguien la buscaría cuando se dieran cuenta de que había desaparecido. Él sabia lo que era estar encerrado. Podría haberla metido en su cama una vez, pero no la obligaría a permanecer allí. Eso sería imperdonable. Llegaría a odiarlo.  
/Y no podía soportar la idea.

La frustración floreció en su pecho cuando sintió otra oleada de placer. La había marcado con su semilla en su muslo, maldita sea, ella era suya. Le perteneció a él desde el momento en que entro en su celda, desde que le tocó, desde el momento en

que mató a Jacob para protegerlo. Sólo que no podía conservarla.

Le enfurecía saber que no podía tenerla ahora que creía que no tuvo la intención de ser cruel al culparlo de la muerte del técnico.

Luchó contra la furia y mantuvo su cara contra su piel para ocultarla. Cuando la rabia comenzó a ceder, olio la sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe,se lamió los labios y la saboreo en ellos. Se horrorizo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había

hecho.

-"joder"- gruñó ferozmente.

 _Eso es exactamente lo que él piensa que hemos hecho_ , pensó Bella. Pero para ella había sido más que sólo sexo. Su cabeza se levantó de su pecho y le fue más fácil de recuperarel aliento. Su polla todavía rígida chocó contra su coño. Bellase  
/dio cuento de lo sensible que estaba. Y de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que tuvosexo.

Edward se empujo con las manos para levantar las caderas y se inclinó sobre ella. La mantuvo atrapada entre sus brazos y con las piernas abiertas.

-"Maldita sea"- suspiró. -"Lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño, Bella"-

 _¿Daño?_ Eso la confundió. Lo que habían compartido era increíble. Acababa de darle el orgasmo mas intenso de toda su vida y ¿él se disculpaba? Siguió el camino de su mirada y observo su pecho derecho. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para verlo mejor  
/y se sorprendió cuando vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en el lado de su pecho derecho. Su mirada voló hacia él y vio el pesar en su hermoso rostro. Se preguntó qué le había causado el sangrado.

Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. La furia regreso al rostro de Edward,salto de la cama y entro en el cuarto de baño.

Ella cerró cuidadosamente sus piernas. _Sí, estaré dolorida por un tiempo,_ se dijo en silencio. Sentía su sexo un poco hinchado y sensible. Él era muy grande y ella no había tenido sexo desde su divorcio, había renunciado a los hombres después  
/de esa pesadilla.

Experimentó una ligera vergüenza por haberse encendido tan fácilmente bajo el toque de Edward. Aunque le había deseado desde la primera vez que le vio. Nunca habría imaginado que tendría la posibilidad de estar con él, atada en una cama, en un lugar  
/diferente.

Tampoco había terminado como ella esperaba. El sonido del agua que llegó desde la otra habitación la alejo de sus pensamientos.

Edward volvió a aparecer en cuestión de segundos y se sintió orgulloso de que ella estuviera tan tranquila, a pesar de las estresantes circunstancias. Se negó a mirarla a la cara y trato de concentrarse en su pecho. Llevaba una toalla mojada en la  
/mano, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-"Permíteme atenderte. Realmente no tenía la intención de hacerte daño."-

-"No me lastimaste."- Ella le habló en voz baja, pero sabía que la había escuchado. -"Suéltame las manos"-

-"Te voy a limpiar."- Suspiró. -"Estás herí con mis dientes, pero no te mordí. Es sólo un rasguño, pero es lo suficientemente profundo como para sangrar"-

 _Mi sangre._ Por lo menos, no le dolió.

-"Deja que me vaya y me ocuparé de ello."-

-"No."-Él le limpió cuidadosamente la sangre del pecho derecho, la seco con ternura. Vaciló y luego limpio el semen de su muslo.

 _El sexo caliente se había convertido en un desastre,_ pensó Bella. Su pasión se enfrío, dejandole un sabor amargo en la boca. Edwardno la había abrazado después del sexo, no le dijo palabras tiernas, solo le ofreció una jodida disculpa

por hacerla sangrar. La frialdad con la que limpiaba el semen de su muslo, le hizo que desear salir corriendo de allí y olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Ella trató de ocultar la vergüenza que le hizo sentir cuando comprendió que probablemente Edwardtodavía la odiaba. _Todo había sido sólo un acto de venganza,_ pensó, a pesar de que le había dicho lo mucho que la deseaba. Quería alejarse

de él antes de que se viniera abajo. Y eso pasaría pronto. Esperaba que él se hubiera quedado satisfecho con su venganza.

-"Estamos a la paz ahora, ¿no?"- Ella luchó de nuevo contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. _No llores, maldita sea,_ se repitió un par de emociones estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie y se sentía vulnerable.

No quería que Edwardconfundiera su dolor emocional con el físico. Podía ver el arrepentimiento en su ojos y ya tenían bastantes malentendidos entre ellos. No quería añadir otro.

Su oscura mirada se levanto hacia ella. Él la miró durante un largo rato y una emoción que no pudo leer, brilló en sus ojos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron las palabras. El fuerte ruido en la puerta rompió el silencio.

-"Maldita sea,"- gruñó Edward. Le vio levantarse de la cama y de repente, se encontraba junto a la puerta del baño. Bellase sorprendió de lo rápido que se movió. Él tiró la toalla húmeda en el cuarto de baño. Se dio la vuelta, volvió a la cama

y se agachó para coger la manta del suelo.

La extendió sobre ella y la cubrió desde el pecho hasta los pies. Después todo lo que vio,fue la puerta cerrarse de golpe cuando salio de la habitación.

Bellase preguntósi debía gritar para pedir ayuda. Si lo hacia y alguien la encontraba desnuda, atada a la cama y con la lesión de sus dientes. Probablemente asumirían que él la había asaltado sexualmente. Y no quería que le arrestaran

por un crimen que no había cometido. Así que permaneció en silencio para que no la oyeran. Prefería enfrentarse de nuevo a Edwardantes que meterlo en un problema. Estaba segura de que ahora la liberaría cuando regresara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente de par en par. Y la sangre abandonó el rostro de Bellacuando Carlisleentro pisando fuerte en el dormitorio. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla y pantalones vaqueros azules,el pelo largo lo

llevaba recogido en una coleta,por lo que pudo ver lo cabreado que estaba. El horror en el rostro de Carlislele dijo lo que pensaba. Después de un aturdido momento,avanzo, gruñó y se detuvo a un lado de la cama. Edwardbloqueaba

la puerta de la habitación, estaba pálido y en silencio. No la miro a los ojos, mantuvo la cabeza agachada, se quedo mirando al suelo.

Carlisle cogió la manta y se la arrancó de nuevo. Bellagrito horrorizada cuando su cuerpo quedo totalmente expuesto a un extraño. Otro gruñido brotó de la garganta de Carlisle. Volvió a cubrir su desnudez,se sentó en el borde de la cama

y su mirada se fijo en Edward

Carlisle levanto un brazo,tiro de un lazo que sujetaba su muñeca,lo rompió.

-"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?"- Gruñó Carlislecon voz muy áspera. Se levantó, rodeó la cama,liberó el otro brazo de Bellay colocó su cuerpo entre ella y Edward.

Bella se sentó en la cama,se aseguro de que la manta cubriera sus pechos y se frotó las muñecas. No podía ver a Edward,el cuerpo del otro macho se lo impedía.

-"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto, Edward? ¿Cómo? Ella nos salvó. Ella puso su vida en peligro por ayudarnos. Estás vivo independientemente de lo que te hizo. ¡Sigues respirando! Estamos tratando de demostrarle a los seres humanos que somos más que animales  
/y ¿tu la fuerzas? ¿la has violado en tu cama como si fueras un perro rabioso? ¡Maldita sea! Ellos te van a encerrar por esto. Yo no creo que pueda protegerte y no sé si quiero hacerlo en este momento. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Sabes lo que está  
/en juego? ¡Nuestra gente necesita orientación y protección! Eres mi segundo al mando. Si caes, ¿quien me ayudara?"-la vos de Carlisle,se calmó. -"Estás rompiendo mi corazón. Le has hecho daño a esta mujer. Puedo oler su sangre, su

herida causará innumerables problemas para nosotros. ¿Qué diablos creías que estabas haciendo? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Esto sólo refuerza la creencia de que somos unos estúpidos animales y que somos demasiado peligrosos como para vivir en libertad"-

La vergüenza quemo a Edwardmientras observaba la mirada sorprendida de Carlisle. Sabía que dañaría a su pueblo en el momento en que secuestro a Bellay había permitido que sus sentimientos por esta mujer le hiciera hacer cosas que dejarían

mal a su gente. La había elegido por encima de su pueblo,después de haberles jurado que junto a Carlisle lucharía por sus derechos.

-"Lo siento"- susurró Edward.

Carlisle gruñó suavemente.

-"¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Te volviste loco? No puedo y no te permitiré que salgas impune de esto. Debes ser severamente castigado para que des ejemplo."-

-"No espero nada menos."-Edwardrespiro profundamente. Sabía que sería castigado por ello antes de haberla tocado y también había aceptado las consecuencias. La quiso más que a su pueblo.

Cuando las nuevas especies fueron liberadas,muchos de ellos quisieron una guerra contra los seres humanos, pero Carlislelos hizo entrar en razón. Ellos sabían que para que su pueblo pudiera sobrevivir tenían que trabajar con los humanos

que los habían liberado. Cuándo les ofrecieron el Homeland para vivir, Carlislele pidió que le ayudara a integrarlos en su nueva forma de vida. Y él rápidamente acepto ayudarlo.

Se había hecho cargo de la formación de los equipos de seguridad y les había enseñado a controlar sus bestias interiores. Que irónico. No controlo a su animal,ni se resistió a las ganas de tenerla, sabiendo que no debería poseerla, la llevo

a su casa y la sedujo sin importarle el costo.

No lo lamentaba. El corto tiempo que había pasado con ella, recompensaba todo el dolor que tendría que soportar. Él la había saboreado, tocado, había estado cerca de ella. Y si ahora volvían a encerrarle, su imagen y su voz quedarían en su memoria  
/para siempre. La visión de sus hermosos ojos,estaba grabada en su alma. Él siempre podría cerrar los ojos y escucharla, verla.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Carlislemiró de nuevo a Bella.

-"Sí."- Ella se aclaró la garganta.

Carlislevolvió su atención a Edwardy su mirada le decía que tendrían que distanciarse de las nuevas especies para que los humanos no culparan a todos por lo que él había hecho. Carlisle también pagaría por su acción. La decepción que vioen los ojos  
/de Carlisle, le hirió profundamente. Sabía que por su culpa, también caería su mejor amigo.

-"No puedo hacer esto solo Edward,"- le dijo Carlisleen voz baja, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. -"Necesitaba que lo enfrentáramos juntos. El Director Boris bloquea cada paso que damos para impedirnos tomar el control del Homeland.

Le dijo al Presidente que no somos capaces de dirigir nuestras propias vidas. Cree que somos más animales que humanos, tu desprecio hacia ella fue tan fuerte que le fue imposible ignorarlo."-

-"Lo siento."-

-"Eso no te justifica. Tenemos que trabajar el doble para demostrarles que somos iguales a ellos y que somos una raza de personas inteligentes y responsables. Te volviste loco en el peor momento"-

-"Me doy cuenta de que se reflejará negativamente en la ONE. Asumiré todas la responsabilidades, les asegurare que yo soy el único responsable y tu me castigaras con severidad."-

Carlisle estudió a su amigo.

-"Tú no eres tú mismo. ¿Por qué?"-

La mirada de Edwardse desvió hacia la cama, pero todavía no podía ver a Bella,se mantenía detrás Carlisle.

-"Creo que sé por qué. Hay algo en ella que no puedo ignorar. No es sólo ira. Hay más."-

Los hombres de lasespecies llegaron aexperimentar una abrumadora necesidad de aparearse con una determinada hembra, mientras los mantuvieron encerrados, pero ninguno de ellos se dejo llevar por los instintos. Los mantenían encerrados y

siempre estaban separados. Solo tomaban a las mujeres que le llevaban para la cría. Edwardsentía esa gran necesidad de aparearse con ella y no quería dejarla ir.

Carlisle le miro con preocupación y con comprensión.

-"¿Qué tan malo es?"-

-"Abrumador. He luchado contra ello con uñas y dientes"-Sus hombros se hundieron. -"Siento las molestias que te he causado, pero..."-cerro la boca sin decir el resto.

No lo lamentaba, aun sabiendo cuán profundo era el agujero que se había cavado. Alzó la vista para tratar de verla de nuevo, pero Carlisleseguía bloqueándola. La había tenido una vez. Nunca sería suficiente, pero por lo menos,tendría su

recuerdo.

Bella vio su ropa en el suelo junto a la cama. _Edwarddebió de haberla dejado allí cuando la desnudo_ , pensó. Su Tarjeta de identificación y sus zapatos también estaban. Se movía con lentitud ya que todavía estaba dolorida por el sexo, pero

deslizó su trasero hasta el borde de la cama. Ella mantuvo la manta a su alrededor. Cogió su ropa y empezó a ponérsela. Ellos no dejaban de mirarse.

-"Los guardias encargados de la seguridad humana están buscándola por todas partes."- Carlisle hizo una pausa. -"Encontraron su mp3 roto en el estanque y piensan que algo le ha sucedido. Cuando me entere me dirigí aquí de inmediato, esperaba que no  
/hubieras hecho algo estúpido. Debemos informarles que esta aquí. Ella necesita atención médica y tu tienes que enfrentarte a la pena por tu crimen. Tendrás que enfrentarte a sus leyes y aceptar su castigo. No luches si te arrestan. Sé que el impulso  
/de luchar será fuerte si te encadenan."-

-"No luchare"-Edwardjuró en voz baja. -"Llamare ahora"-

Bellaterminó de vestirse. Ella se puso los zapatos y se levantó. El movimiento le resulto incomodo porque su camisa se frotó contra su pecho dolorido. Ella no se miro el rasguño mientras se vestía, pero lo haría cuando llegara a casa. Dio unos

pasos hacia la puerta.

-"Disculpe"- Ella se aclaró la garganta. Carlislevolvió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Bella no miro a Edward. -"Me voy a casa, por favor no llames a nadie. Les diré que estaba visitando a un amigo. No involucre a la seguridad en esto. Edwardy  
/yo... No habrá más problemas entre nosotros."-se obligó a mirar a Edwardy vio como sus palabras aflojaron su hermoso rostro. -"¿Estamos en paz ahora?"-Él negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. El shock le aflojo las rodillas,

pero Carlislela atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Sus fuertes manos la agarraron por la cintura,equilibrándola hasta que recuperó el control y se enderezó. Le soltó en el instante en que ella le aparto las manos. Ella miró boquiabierta

a Edward. -"¿No? ¿Qué más quieres de mí?"-Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas. Ya no era capaz de ocultarlas. -"¡Lo siento! Pensé que estarías a salvo, maldita sea. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No tuve otra opción. Hice por

ti todo lo que te dije lo que iba hacer, porque no creí que confiaras en mí. No podía arriesgarme."-

Edwardparpadeó y el dolor se reflejo en sus ojos.

-"No estamos aún en paz, porque ahora estoy en deuda contigo. No debí hacerte daño con los dientes."-

Bella utilizo el dorso de sus manos para limpiarse las lágrimas,ya que tenía su tarjeta en la palma. Edwardnunca dejaba de asombrarla.

-"Lo sé y te creo. No es nada. Estamos en paz Edward. Me tengo que ir."-Ella se mordió el labio. -"Por favor, sal de mi camino."-

Edward se apartó de la puerta. Bellapaso a su lado sin tocarle. Casi se tambaleó cuando salio de la habitación, pero camino por el pasillo y cruzo la amplia sala de estar. Vio la puerta de la entrada y se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Alzo

la cabeza cuando la abrió y el fresco aire golpeo su cara. Miro hacia su reloj para saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. _Joder_ , pensó que se habría quedado en la habitación de Edward. Pero no de ninguna manera volvería para buscarlo.

Ella identificó su ubicación. Sus zapatos se resbalaron varias veces sobre la hierba húmeda hasta que llegó a la acera que llevaba a los dormitorios. Una mano sobre su hombro, la hizo girar. Bellamiró con temor a Carlisle. Él la había seguido

desde la casa.

-"¿Por qué no quieres que le arresten? ¿Qué diablos paso entre ustedes dos?"-el apretón de Carlisle sesuavizo, pero su confusión era evidente en su mirada.

Bella estudio sus bonitos ojos gatunos. Su estructura facial no era completamente humana, los huesos de su cara estaban fuertemente pronunciados y su nariz era más ancha y más plana. Sus rasgos eran... diferentes a los de Edward. Dio un paso

atrás y su mano cayó a un lado.

-"Tengo que volver al dormitorio y decirle a seguridad que estoy bien para que ellos suspendan la búsqueda. Lo que ocurrió en allí no es lo que tu piensas. No me violo o daño de ninguna manera."-

-"¿Que pasó entre tú y Edwarden el centro de pruebas? Dímelo"- le exigió.

Miró a su alrededor, las ventanas y la puerta de la casa de Edwardestaban cerradas. Y no leveía por ningún lado. Su mirada regresó a Carlisle.

-"¿Por qué le permites hacerte daño como te ha hecho y no quieres venganza? Se niegaa compartir conmigo vuestra historia. Sera castigado por lo que te hizo. Y continuanegándose a hablarme de ti"-

Bella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, odiaba la idea de que Edwardsufriera porque ellano admitiera su crimen.

-"Es su historia, no la mía "-

-"No lo hará. Soy su mejor amigo. Él está actuando como un loco. Hazme entenderlo otendré que encerrarlo y obligarlo a contarme lo que ha sucedido. No estará bien si esenjaulado. Si te preocupas por él ,cuéntamelo. "-

Ella vaciló, pero no quería que Edwardsufriera más por lo que había sucedido. Se quedómirando la camisa de Carlisle.

-"No lo usaras en su contra"- levanto su mirada -"jurámelo."-

-"Lo quiero como a un hermano. La familia lo es todo para mí. Prefiero cortarme la manoantes que hacerle daño. "-

Ella creyó en la sinceridad que veía en sus ojos exóticos.

-"Un técnico llamado Jacobdisfrutaba haciéndole daño a las nueva especies, Edwardun día le dio un codazo en la cara."-

* * *

No está terminado aún el capítulo


End file.
